Unión en Konohagakure
by Veramy
Summary: Por el bienestar de la aldea Hinata e Itachi deben contraer matrimonio. El Uchiha esta preocupado de que su hermano menor no se lleve con su prometida sin embargo parece que por alguna razón también lo hará el que se comiencen a llevar bien...
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

 **Nuevo Clan en Konohagakure** ❧

 **Capítulo I**

Se encontraba frente al hokage, el hombre frente a él se había ganado su confianza, había defendido al clan Uchiha tanto como había podido. No podía pedir imposibles, como el primogénito del líder del clan sabía los aciertos y errores de su gente.

Obito les había dado a todos los Uchiha una oportunidad, su aviso oportuno de lo que planeaba Madara salvo más vidas de las que podían agradecer, si bien era cierto que los Uchiha eran temidos porque fue uno de ellos el que había ocasionado el ataque no se podía negar que el sacrificio de otro los había salvado de una muerte segura.

Itachi sabía lo que estaba en juego, su vida no había sido para nada fácil, el talento que mostró parecía condenarlo en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Estaban reunidos porque la información que uno de los legendarios sannin había reunido los había llevado a tener conversaciones sobre el futuro de la aldea y en esas conversaciones no podían dejarse de lado los dos clanes más importantes de la Hoja.

En esa reunión se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga, acompañado de su hija y un miembro del consejo que él no conocía, junto a él estaba su padre y un anciano del consejo de su clan llamado Uchiha Kagami, ese hombre había presenciado las tres guerras que habían atacado al mundo shinobi y había peleado en al menos dos de ellas. Tenía la edad del tercer hokage y había luchado junto al segundo.

La reunión por la cual habían sido requeridos sin duda era de suma importancia, pues al frente se encontraba el cuarto, y a su espalda también el tercero y Danzo. Estar allí no parecía una mera reunión informativa, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo es estar ahí como el hijo del líder del clan y futuro heredero y no como una escolta del Yondaime.

El heredero Uchiha podía notar en las esquinas frente a ellos dos figuras, dos shinobi guardianes que estaban escoltándole ese día, nadie tenía que decirle quienes eran, él estaba consciente que eran su primo Shisui y Hatake Kakashi, lo que no dejaba de incomodarlo era su posición, parecía que no les informarían nada bueno, hubiese preferido sin duda llevar su máscara también como ellos.

—Gracias por venir de inmediato —dijo el Hokage para llamar la atención de los presentes—. La razón por la que los hice venir es porque me ha llegado información de vital importancia de Jiraiya-sensei. La situación no solo para la aldea, sino para el mundo entero no pinta nada bien.

Vieron como lentamente Danzo comenzó a avanzar como deseando tomar la palabra, y el tercero lo imitó, las siguientes palabras a decir parecían importantes.

—El consejo ha llegado a la conclusión de que se necesitan tomar medidas inmediatas —siguió diciendo el cuarto—. Konoha necesita prepararse, estar lista para cuando esos momentos difíciles lleguen, porque sin duda lo harán. El consejo recomienda que los clanes más poderosos de la aldea deben volverse uno.

Los rostros de ambos líderes parecían inmutables, pero la tensión en esa sala era innegable.

—Creo que las relaciones entre los clanes de la aldea es buena, sabe que no tengo inconveniente en luchar junto a Fugaku-sama, ¿exactamente a que se refiere? —respondió el líder Hyuga.

No era ingenuo, sabía que era lo que estaban proponiendo, no por nada los habían hecho llevar a sus futuros herederos consigo, sin embargo era algo que no se hubiese imaginado realmente. Una cosa era luchar por la aldea con los Uchiha pero otra muy diferente lo que estaban proponiendo, era conocido por cada miembro de Konoha la importancia que cada clan daba a su sangre, no iban por ahí mezclándola sin sentido, si su hija iba a casarse con alguien, era si su duda un miembro respetable de su propio clan, alguien que asegurara que la línea de sangre siguiera siendo tan pura como se había mantenido. La pureza de sangre de la rama principal, era uno de los grandes orgullos de los Hyuga.

Las razones detrás de las palabras del cuarto debían ser explicadas, y sin duda impresionantes para sugerir algo así. No solo por él, estaba seguro que Fugaku estaba esperando lo mismo. Él tenía un prodigio por heredero, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su clan tan fácilmente.

Llamando la atención de todos pero para sorpresa de nadie ya que sabían lo insolente que podía ser, fue Danzo quien respondió, no por nada estaba a cargo de raíz y era uno de los consejeros más influyentes en el país del Fuego.

—Nos referimos a que se deben unir en matrimonio sus herederos —dijo Shimura fríamente—. En cuanto tu hija Hiashi pueda concebir, ya que el primordial papel de esta unión es la descendencia.

El ojiblanco no mostró sorpresa en su rostro, estoico como siempre incluso a pesar de sentirse insultado por la falta de honoríficos del consejero, giro a ver al líder Uchiha que parecía a punto de contestar.

—No sería conveniente que se tomarán otro tipo de medidas, entrenar entre los clanes para coordinar mejores ataques por ejemplo. Esperar que la descendencia de los dos clanes sea más poderosa de nacimiento es dejarle las cosas al tiempo, bien podríamos tomarla en nuestras manos desde ahora.

—Que se sugiera esta unión no significa que se no se puedan llevar a cabo más medidas de seguridad, pero estamos pensando en el futuro de la aldea. La unión de sus dojutsus es sin duda la respuesta para el bienestar, seguridad y futuro de Konoha.

—Así que está decidido que debemos unir a nuestros hijos —mencionó el Hyuga ante la evidente carencia de valor de sus opiniones—.

—Entiendo que esto es complicado para ustedes, pero está unión es lo que Konoha necesita —dijo Minato intentando sonar convencido—.

Él no estaba de acuerdo en eso, podía entender la renuencia de los lideres presentes, básicamente les estaban pidiendo que sacrificaran y entregaran a sus hijos. Sin mencionar que ambos clanes se caracterizaban por tener un orgullo que rallaba con la soberbia. Danzo había sido el que mencionó la idea en primer lugar, y siempre había intentado tener cuidado con el líder de raíz, había cosas que había permitido porque cuando él tomó el mandato como Hokage ya se encontraban establecidas, pero aún no le convencía no poder saber que pasaba en raíz, que Danzo tuviera a shinobis excepcionales bajo su mando sin tener que reportar sus acciones le fastidiaba demasiado.

Se giró a mirar a los herederos, Itachi lo estaba tomando como esperaba, como si fuera una misión más, lo sentía mucho por él, a pesar de ser un shinobi temido por lo letal que podía ser, siempre le pareció noble y amable, entre su guardia personal el parecía siempre la voz de la razón a pesar de ser el menos de los tres. Y la chica Hyuga no podía estar más pálida ante la notica, era una joven muy linda que tenía entendido tenía la misma edad que su hijo. El rubio deseaba poder hacer algo más por ellos, la guerra se había detenido por los tratados del tercero pero el mundo ninja siempre vivía para enfrentarse al peligro, el dolor y la muerte y no podía salvarlos de eso.

—El hijo de Fugaku-sama es un shinobi excepcional, toda la aldea está segura de eso, pero Hinata no ha demostrado ser incluso digna de ser líder de nuestro clan, su debilidad es bien conocida tanto como las proezas Itachi-san —dijo el padre de la peliazul forzadamente—. Si el fin es una unión poderosa me veo en la necesidad de mencionarlo.

Alagar a un Uchiha no le resultaba fácil, en realidad le resultaba desagradable, pero ser honorable significaba hablar con la verdad, y si bien los dueños del sharingan eran una incomodidad por su arrogancia habían demostrado su valía a lo largo de los años y desde el ataque del Kyubi más. Su lealtad fue dejada en claro cuando el lugar de unirse a Madara Uchiha (quien sabían era quien estuvo detrás del ataque), lucharon en su contra para proteger a Konoha.

—La sangre de tu hija es sumamente pura, es lo que nos interesa, ella no pasará a ser Uchiha realmente, ellos serán los líderes de un nuevo clan, se sabe que no hay precedentes pero esperamos que su decencia nos sorprenda —dijo Danzo con un exceso de interés, que a más de un presente molestó—.

Hinata por su parte intentaba por todos los medios no dar muestra de sentimientos o reacciones que avergonzaran a su padre, sabía que no importaba lo que dijeran ahí, ella tendría que obedecer, acababa de graduarse de la academia ninja, y su padre había decidido entrenar a Hanabi dejándola a ella a manos de su nueva sensei, no pensó que se enfrentaría a algo complicado tan pronto. Su padre no estaba satisfecho pero ahora tenía su banda de ninja de Konoha y se había propuesto esforzarse por mejorar.

—Solo me veía en la necesidad mencionarlo, haremos entrenar a mi hija para que este a la altura del matrimonio —dijo el líder.

La Hyuga sabía que con esas palabras había sellado su destino, no iba a negarse a esa unión, no esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque la convivencia con los Uchiha fuera solo cordial estaba consciente que la unión no sonaba tan descabellada, ambos clanes eran respetados y aunque los Uchiha fuesen los que pondrían la fuerza de su heredero, los Hyuga pondrían el prestigio y la gota de lealtad que hacía falta para que se dejará claro que la voluntad de fuego corría por las venas del clan del sharingan.

—Si el hokage considera que es lo que Konoha necesita, eso se hará —dijo Fugaku.

En sus palabras dejaba claro que confiaba en el cuarto, pero también ponía sobre la mesa que esa era la opinión que hacía que él estuviera de acuerdo. Danzo no gustaba de los Uchiha y por obviedad ellos no gustaban de él. No había Uchihas en raíz y sabía que eso era cuestión de tiempo para que le trajera problemas.

Al final de esa reunión solo se a acordó que el compromiso se haría público, a la espera de que el vientre de la heredera Hyuga estuviese listo para albergar descendencia.

La planeación de la boda se dejaría en manos del padre de la novia como dictaba la costumbre, todo se llevaría a cabo como lo que era, la unión de los clanes más poderosos de Konohagakure.

๑.๑.๑

Ese día iba a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que su sensei y sus compañeros se enteraran de lo sucedido, no sabía cómo explicárselos ella misma, porque aún no sabía cómo sentirse realmente. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos ya que la mayoría del tiempo no resultaban positivos. Dentro del clan siempre eran menospreciados, incluso dentro del mundo shinobi, eras más eficiente en la me medida en la que no mostrabas ninguno.

Solo había mostrado admiración por un chico, al único que había observado durante la academia. Un rubio que siempre ganaba miradas del resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo no lo miraba por la misma razón, muchos de los chicos creían que podían obtener ventaja por ser amigos del hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Naruto no había tenido una vida sencilla, sus padres parecían amarlo mucho, y aunque su madre se la pasaba llamándole la atención a veces incluso en público en su casa había amor. Seguramente eso lo ayudaba a sobrellevar el desprecio por los adultos que en su mayoría sabían disimularlo, había visto más de una vez como lo trataban, generalmente con una cortesía que rayaba en la frialdad. Bueno, es que no puedes tratar mal abiertamente al hijo del más alto shinobi de la aldea, a veces la hipocresía era la mejor solución para ellos.

Sin embargo y a pesar de ser tratado así, se había empeñado en hacer amigos, al principio era un desastre completo en casi todas las áreas ninjas, y a pesas de ser tratado con cierta condescendencia por los profesores se empeñó muchísimo en mejorar, y también en hacer amigos de verdad, aunque curiosamente su mejor amigo parecía ser con quien más discutía. Tal vez por eso se llevaban bien, puesto que el menor de los Uchiha no lo trataba diferente, si era torpe se lo decía, y si era mejor que el ojiazul no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara.

El Namikaze menor, era el único que la había hecho sentir algo, admiraba mucho como se sobreponía a lo malo que le pasaba, siempre con una radiante sonrisa, aunque definitivamente no sabía si llamarlo amor, a los ninjas no se les enseña a enfocarse en eso, y a pesar de ser un completo fracaso como su padre decía, ella de verdad se esforzaba en los entrenamientos. Ko siempre decía que no era una mala ninja, ella siempre le contradecía pero al ver que el siempre volvía a negarlo cambio su respuesta, estaba bien si su guardián aceptaba que no era una mala ninja, pero el clan necesitaba que fuera excepcional y ella estaba lejos de serlo.

Llego a pararse junto a su sensei, quien observaba a sus compañeros luchar, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer.

—D-disculpe la tardanza Kurenai-sensei, mi padre pidió mi presencia p-por asuntos del clan.

—No te preocupes Hinata, Ko me aviso de tu tardanza. Y también me dijo que tu padre quería hablar conmigo esta tarde.

—Si, s-sensei. La esperará está tarde e-en la mansión —respondió la joven nerviosa.

Estaba casi segura de qué era lo que su padre iba a tratar con su sensei, pero no estaba lista para que todos lo supieran, ella misma no sabía cómo sentirse. Y ahora todo dependía de que su cuerpo hiciera su trabajo para que la fecha de sus nupcias fuera impuesta.

Estaba por cumplir trece años y no era una mala edad para que la casaran considerando que había escuchado de herederos que habían sido casados incluso más jóvenes que eso. Pero ella no estaba lista y no estaba segura de llegar a estarlo.

—Chicos, tomemos un descanso Hinata trajo algo para ustedes —dijo mirándole las manos con comida para todos.

Aún no entendía como era que la futura líder podía ser tan tímida, tan amable y bondadosa. No era mala ninja la había visto en los entrenamientos, avanzaba a un ritmo normal, aunque seguro que en su clan esperaban que fuera perfecta.

— ¡Si, comida de Hinata, nada mejor para recobrar fuerzas! ¿Verdad Akamaru? —dijo corriendo hacia ellas el más hiperactivo del grupo, seguido de su fiel amigo canino que confirmaba con un ladrido lo que su amo preguntaba.

—Buenos días Hinata-san —saludo con cortesía Shino.

No era lo que Hinata habría esperado, en realidad ella esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo la ignoraran como habían hecho todos en la academia. Sin embargo, le había tocado hacer equipo con dos chicos muy peculiares y agradables, cada uno a su manera. A Kiba no había quien lo detuviera, pero a pesar de su apariencia salvaje resultaba amable con ella incluso hasta atento. Y Shino, bueno si algo era seguro con él, es que jamás sabían que estaba pensando y aunque a veces su cortesía era demasiado seca para la convivencia que debían llevar, no podía decir que sonara a fastidio, lo que significaba que seguramente el simplemente fuese alguien serio nada más.

—T-traje esto —dijo extendiendo sus manos con lo que había preparado antes de salir de la mansión, había dejado la comida lista y no quiso llevarla consigo para evitar que se estropeara y enfriara mientras estaba en la torre del Hokage así solo debió pasar por ella cuando iba a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Ambos chicos asintieron y fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol para poder descansar y comer algo con tranquilidad. No sabían mucho de Hinata, pues era muy tímida y hablaba solo lo necesario, si querían saber algo debían preguntar directamente, y entre los talentos que ella les había dejado notar voluntariamente, la cocina sin duda era uno de ellos.

๑.๑.๑

—Gracias por venir Kakashi, no pude posponer esto más y quería que los tres estuvieran presentes...

—No hay inconveniente sensei, deje a mi equipo encargado con Gai, seguramente los tiene haciendo tanto ejercicio que no tendrán tiempo de meterse en problemas —dijo con seguridad.

Kakashi había dejado de ser uno de sus guardias personales para volverse sensei de un equipo de genins, nada más y nada menos que de su hijo Naruto y el hermano menor de Itachi, después de pensarlo bien él era el indicado para el trabajo, Naruto era un niño igual a su madre, muy noble pero en ocasiones bastante terco y temperamental. Con el Kyubi dentro debía estar pendiente de que nadie buscara hacerle daño, Naruto era capaz de mantenerlo a raya, su madre se había encargado de eso, pero al final era solo un niño que cualquiera lastimaría con tal de hacerse del Zorro. Y debía proteger a Sasuke, de acuerdo a la reunión que acaban de tener el sería el líder de los Uchiha y seguía sin saber que fijación enfermiza parecía tener Danza con ellos, no podía dejarlo indefenso, sin embargo poner a Shisui o Itachi como su sensei seria obvio y desde luego el Shimura no se quedaría tranquilo de que un Uchiha estuviera a cargo del entrenamiento del Jinchuriki.

—Debes prestar mucha atención, tu equipo seguramente tendrá problemas. Ahora no sólo es por Naruto, Sasuke tampoco está a salvo. Antes era un medio para llegar al líder de su clan, ahora él es el heredero, necesita protección.

—Hai Hokage-sama.

—Shisui, sospecho que los ninjas que te atacaron eran de raíz, y si fue así, significa que te quieren muerto van tras tus ojos, debemos descubrir por qué... Esto se está complicando demasiado, no se supone que debería desconfiar así de un día de miembro del consejo, pero no me gusta su forma de proceder y tampoco el exceso de libertad que ha adquirido hasta ahora —dijo refiriendo obviamente a Danzo Shimura.

—Yo también Hokage-sama, sus movimientos y estrategia para atacar me parecieron correspondientes al entrenamiento de raíz, imagino que tuvieron el desliz de no ocultarlo porque pensaron que no saldría con vida y por poco así fue.

—Ya no podrán ser mis guardias como hasta ahora, debemos organizarnos para que al menos uno de ustedes permanezca cerca.

—Hai —respondieron ambos ninjas a unísono.

—Igual necesito que se reúnan conmigo los tres en ANBU, Kakashi encargarte de conseguir el espacio y momento adecuado, necesito un área para poder realizar sellos sin interrupciones. Les explicaré cuando estemos los cuatro.

La confianza que Minato depositaba en sus tres guardianes era ciega, en muchos sentidos él se había vuelto el protector de ellos aunque el puesto que ocuparán dijera lo contrario.

Ellos habían mostrado la lealtad necesaria para ello. Incluso Kushina sentía mucho cariño por esos tres chicos al punto de que el rubio le llamaba la atención pues no quería que la aldea pensará que los favorecía sin razón. Los tres se habían ganado su lugar, con la confianza y respeto que le mostraron, en el caso de Kakashi incluso antes de ser nombrado hokage.

Sabía más de ellos que solo sus habilidades, los locos hábitos de Kakashi, y su forma peculiar de recordar a Obito no sólo protegiendo con su vida a sus compañeros, sino incluso llegando tarde y dando excusas sin sentido cuando la situación no era de vida o muerte. Sabía que Shisui vivía para molestar a su primo, y para ser el alma del grupo, una fiesta o reunión no estaba completa si el no aparecía en ella, su ingenio era único y de temer cuando Jiraiya llegaba a la aldea, esos dos eran de cuidado juntos. Su gusto por las chicas lindas a veces lo metía en problemas. Kakashi amaba las novelas de su sensei pero Shisui lo idolatraba. Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Itachi, el sensato y noble Itachi, lo más importante para este era su hermanito menor, tenía la paciencia para aguantar las bromas de Shisui y la inteligencia para realizar estrategias impresionantes con Kakashi cuando las necesitaban. Los tres eran inteligentes, poderosos y hábiles a su manera, por ello se habían ganado el famoso titulo de guardianes del rayo de Konoha.

Por esa razón no le gustaba desintegrar su equipo, pero había llegado el momento y lo sabía y también estaba seguro de que ellos lo entenderían. Eran shinobis después de todo, de los mejores en la aldea.

—Kakashi suerte con tu equipo, espero que Naruto ya haya entendido que ahora eres su sensei —dijo con una sonrisa.

A su hijo le había maravillado la idea de que su nii-san como lo llamaba fuese su instructor, y no era extraño que tuviese ese apego por el Hatake, ni Minato ni Kushina tenían familia cerca, habían quedado prácticamente solos por las guerras, y Kakashi siempre estuvo ahí para ellos, y ellos para él, que Naruto creciera teniéndole ese respeto y admiración era algo que no sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Kakashi siempre había sido algo apático con casi todo, y cuando Naruto comenzó a hablar y empezó a llamarlo así, el copy-ninja no lo corrigió. Para muchos podía ser solo otro acto de desinterés pero el matrimonio Namikaze que lo conocía bien supieron que a su manera aceptaba el título que la pequeña copia de Minato le había puesto.

—Lo hace, al menos durante el entrenamiento y las misiones sensei —respondió en el mismo tono afable que su mentor había utilizado.

—Shisui, Itachi lo volveré a colocar en ANBU y me deseo que tú también lo hagas, me gustaría hablarlo con Fugaku-sama no creo que resulte inconveniente pero aun así me quisiera notificárselo en persona. Así estarán bajo mis órdenes y se justificaran las misiones que este complejo enredo necesita o necesitará —dijo mirando al Uchiha y con voz seria pero divertida añadió—. Y por favor no molestes mucho a Itachi con su matrimonio arreglado, seguro ya es complicado sin tus bromas Shisui...

—Usted dígame para cuando debe presentarse Fugaku-sama, o el día que usted desea realizar su visita hokage-sama —dijo profesionalmente, pero en el mismo tono divertido del rubio añadió—. Y no se preocupe por Tachi, seguro que está ansioso de escuchar mis valiosas palabras.

Minato con una sonrisa en los labios solo meneó la cabeza negando, ese chico nunca cambiaría, y no esperaba que lo hiciera, la vida Shinobi era dura y triste, estaba seguro que Shisui era lo que hacía que el alma de sus otros dos compañeros no se perdiera en esa oscuridad. A su manera les recordaba que no importaba que tan mal pudiera parecer todo, siempre habría algo de que reírse.

—Vayan a descansar, les notificaré si hay de urgencia por hacer. Las últimas decisiones y reuniones han sido agotadoras, ya saben si escuchan, notan o tienen algo que opinar estoy para escucharlos.

—Hai Hokage-sama —dijeron antes de desaparecer.

Minato se quedó solo y se sentó en su silla, se sentía agotado, vivir siendo cautelosos era cansado. Agradecía poder contar con esos tres, el tercero siempre lo aconsejaba de la mejor manera pero en el caso de Danzo Shimura siempre había sido más que permisivo, y él no estaba dispuesto a confiar a menos que se le demostrará que podía hacerlo, como con los Uchiha, si, eran soberbios, orgullos y temperamentales, pero vivían y morirían por Konoha y lo habían demostrado en las situaciones críticas que se habían presentado.

๑.๑.๑

Después de que el hokage les diera el resto del día libre, se despidió de Kakashi que iba a ver como se encontraba su equipo de chamacos, no quiso acompañarlo, estar cerca de Gai y su llama de la juventud no era bueno para él. Se permitía ciertas dosis de la presencia de Gai y generalmente iban acompañadas de sake para hacerlo más divertido. Le agrada Maito pero en ese momento sentía que debía buscar a Itachi, Kakashi se había sentido igual pero a diferencia de ellos él ya tenía asignación y responsabilidades. Antes de irse le encargo no exasperarlo y buscarlo si es que Itachi necesitaba de ambos.

Fue a comprar dangos, él hubiese preferido comprar una botella de sake, pero se trataba de su primo y conociéndolo como lo conocía preferiría ahogar sus penas en azúcar. Bueno tal vez estaba pensado con demasiado dramatismo pero aunque Itachi no era de los que pensaban en romances siempre pensó al igual que el resto de su familia que terminaría casado con Izumi, esa chica guapa y dulce que parecía adorar el suelo donde su primo pisaba.

Y ahora se encontraba comprometido con una Hyuga, y no cualquiera, era la heredera o la ex heredera ya que según los planes ellos pasarían a formar un nuevo clan en Konoha. Había muchas teorías sobre lo que pasaría si el Byakugan y el Sharingan se juntaban pero nada había sido confirmado, bueno el momento de saber que pasaría se estaba presentando.

Seguramente Tachi estaría pensando en ello como una misión más, así era su primo los sentimientos no eran para dejarlos salir así como así, el prefería pensar sobre ellos, razonarlos y buscarles sentido. Si lo mejor era ese matrimonio eso es lo que él haría, confiaban en su Hokage y si el cuarto había aceptado es porque a su manera no veía otra salida y consideraba que podría resultar algo positivo de ello.

Encontró a su primo practicando a shurikenjutsu, no era porque lo necesitará claro está, su técnica no era menos que perfecta, pero ese pequeño lugar de entrenamiento parecía calmarlo, siempre había sido así. Era su lugar para pensar, si Itachi necesitaba meditar sobre algo solo se le podía encontrar en dos lugares, en ese claro o en la cascada que ocupaban junto con Kakashi cuando necesitaban hablar de algo de vital importancia. Así que dar con él era sencillo.

—Hola Itachi, vine a endulzar tu vida —dijo sonriendo mostrando los dulces que llevaba consigo.

— ¿Y Kakashi? —dijo observando que su primo iba solo.

—De niñera, ya sabes. Quería venir pero debía cuidar que Gai no los hubiese mandado al hospital con algún entrenamiento insensato. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pero sigo pensando que puede haber detrás de todo esto, entiendo que Danzo-sama quiera proteger Konoha pero sus argumentos no parecen sinceros, así como su odio mal disimulado a nuestro clan, sin mencionar que estamos casi seguros que te ataco...

Típico de Itachi pensar en todo lo demás menos en lo que lo concierne a él, no podía culparlo, habían crecido con las enseñanzas de su abuelo Kagami, la voluntad de fuego era de lo que se había hablado desde que aprendieron a tomar un arma entre sus manos, y ellos vivían para el bienestar de la aldea. Pero estar bajo las órdenes del cuarto y entre sus hombres de confianza más cercanos, sumado a que la guerra de alguna manera había cesado lo suficiente como para no ser un problema, no uno al menos como el que tuvieron como cuando eran más jóvenes, les permitía tener un poco de tiempo para ellos, pero Itachi era un shinobi antes que cualquier otra cosa. Y eso implicaba que sus preocupaciones personales y sentimientos, no eran una prioridad para él.

Por suerte contaba con Shisui para recordarle con su peculiar humor que era joven y debía sentir, y con Kakashi que a pesar de ser tan reservado como él, había encontrado un punto medio para poder realizar actividades que lo hicieran feliz aunque la principal fuera leer las novelas escritas por el legendario sannin sensei del actual Hokage.

—Tachi, me refiero a tu futura esposa... —dijo en tono condescendiente, a veces debía tratarlo como un pequeño al que le explicaba algo nuevo.

—Sobre eso... supongo que si Minato-sama piensa que puede ser conveniente está bien. Si fuese un problema seguro hubiese mencionado que no estaba de acuerdo, como sabes el Hokage no puede meterse en los asuntos de los clanes, pero los líderes tampoco se negarían a una petición directa de su Hokage y menos si la petición es razonable...

—Hay Tachi eres un caso perdido, quería saber qué opinas tú.

—No te entiendo, mi opinión no debería importar, son asuntos de clanes, y debo obedecer.

—Claro, no te culpo por no poner objeción, es linda sabes, seguro que en un par de años será toda una belleza.

—Es una niña Shisui —dijo al notar la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en el rostro de su primo.

—Por ahora. Y prácticamente ya no lo es, en dos años más será una guapa jovencita. Tienes dos años para vivir la vida, en dos años serás el primero de los tres en estar casado y te volverás aburrido —dijo sonriente—, aún podré seguir intentando hacer de Kakashi alguien divertido pero perderé mi oportunidad contigo.

—Tú te diviertes suficiente por los tres, dudo que eso cambie —respondió ante las acusaciones de su primo.

—Tienes razón, pero hay muchas chicas lindas en la aldea, no puedo coquetearle a todas —respondió con una fingida solemnidad.

Siguieron charlando por varios minutos más, mientras se sentaban a comer los que había llevado con él. No forzaría a Itachi a que hablara, quitarle peso al compromiso entre bromas era lo mejor para demostrarle que no estaba solo, e Itachi a su manera lo sabía, si llegaba a tener un problema con eso sus dos amigos serían los primeros en enterarse.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Veramy_ ❧

2O.O3.2O17


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Nuevo Clan en Konohagakure** ❧

 **Capítulo II**

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama? —preguntó mirando con preocupación a su protegida.

—Nada Ko-san, todo está bien —dijo ella en su voz dulce y baja de siempre.

Sabía que no podía engañarlo, ella estaba preocupada, primero había sido entregada a Kurenai Yuhi para ser entrenada, escuchando de los labios de su padre que no tenía importancia si llegaba a morir. Después de eso resultaba estar comprometida con Uchiha Itachi, el joven prodigio de ese clan, era más grande que ella y ahora debía ser su esposa, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de convertirse en la líder de su clan, y aunque entre sus ambiciones realmente nunca figuro eso ya que no quería ese puesto, siempre ser esforzaba por no ser la vergüenza del clan como siempre que podían los de la rama principal le recordaban.

Y ahora encima de todo, debía entrenar con su primo Neji, debían entregar a la primogénita del clan para ese matrimonio y según las palabras de su padre _no podían entregar una vergüenza_ por eso no conforme con sus misiones y obligaciones con su equipo genin, debía llegar a entrenar nuevamente a la mansión. No le molestaba en absoluto que le pidieran se esforzará pero no se sentía cómoda siendo una carga más para su primo que ya la odiaba sin que se le dieran más motivos y al pertenecer a la rama secundaría solo le quedaba obedecer.

En los casos en los que Neji estuviese ocupado o de misión, debía entrenar con su antiguo guardián. Volvía a ser su guardián junto con Neji, no podían dejar que le pasara nada hasta que el matrimonio se llevará a cabo, esas habían sido las órdenes de su padre. Y ya que era una genin de Konoha la forma de ayudarla era entrenando con ella para que mejorará y no estuviera en tanto peligro durante las misiones que debería realizar en esos años. Seguramente en casos especiales o complicados le pedirían al Hokage que permitiera alguno de ellos que la acompañaran en misión.

—Hinata-sama, es probable que para su matrimonio aún quede bastante tiempo. Por hora solo será el compromiso, ahora solo debe enfocarse en el entrenar y todo estará bien —dijo el guardián Hyuga intentado tranquilizarla.

Sabía que ella no se quejaría, pero tantos años cuidando de ella lo hicieron sensible a lo que ella sentía o pensaba, y realmente ella era tan transparente que aunque no estuviese entre los poseedores de la visión pura se podría notar. Ella no emanaba el estoicismo característico del clan, poseía la elegancia pero no la frialdad.

—Me esforzaré Ko-san... —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

 _Flash de nuevo_

 _Kurenai iba junto a ella rumbo a la mansión, su sensei no le había preguntado si sabía que era lo que su padre quería hablar con ella. Cuando llegaron allí pasaron a su sensei a hablar con su padre, ella por supuesto no pudo acompañarla..._

 _Pero como en la vez anterior al pedirle que esperara afuera, fue capaz de escuchar lo que se hablaba._

— _Buenas tardes Kurenai San._

— _Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama —dijo la pelinegra ante el frío hombre ante ella._

— _Quería comunicarle que Hinata fue comprometida en matrimonio con Itachi-san el heredero del clan Uchiha, por esa razón se someterá al entrenamiento del clan hasta que el día de la boda llegue. Entiendo que tenga obligaciones con su equipo pero en ocasiones deberá cumplir con las demandas clan. Las excepciones no serán muchas pero quería que usted estuviera enterada. Eso no significa que ella descuidará sus entrenamientos con usted claro está._

— _Entiendo Hiashi-sama. Gracias por la consideración —dijo con educación aunque no parecía agradecerlo de verdad._

— _Llevará sus entrenamientos y los nuestros. No puedo entregar una vergüenza como heredera, así que no se limite al entrenar con ella._

 _\- Es._

 _No podía ver a su sensei pero por su tono de voz no parecía feliz de estar ahí. Dejo de escuchar realmente que pasaba dentro del salón, siempre que su padre la menospreciaba le dolía, sabía con seguridad que eso no cambiaría, pero a veces le sorprendía que siempre doliera tanto. Después de tanto escucharlo debería estar aunque sea un poco acostumbrada ¿no? No es como si fuese a demostrar la incomodidad, ya que eso si lo había aprendido con los años, su rostro intentaba ser impasible al escuchar todo aquello._

 _Pero al menos debía entrenar y esforzarse, pronto no estaría en su clan y no podía llevar la vergüenza de ser débil e incluso inútil, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí, puede que no pudiera mejorar mucho pero haría todo lo que le indicaban como siempre para no ser el fracaso que su padre siempre le recordaba que era._

 _Fin de flash back_

—Entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento de hoy Hinata-sama.

๑.๑.๑

Era la hora de la cena en la mansión Uchiha, no tenía mucho que el moreno había llegado de su entrenamiento, pocas veces había llegado en esa condición a su casa, pero ese día había tenido un día tan agotador como no era capaz de recordar.

Quedar bajo la tutela de Maito Gai aunque fuese por un día los había hecho esforzarse a límites insospechados, no solía quejarse, era un Uchiha y básicamente utilizaba incluso su tiempo libre para entrenar. Pero sin duda ese día necesito llegar a descansar un poco incluso antes de cenar.

Su sensei en general era estricto, y a pesar de conocerlo a él y a Naruto en un ámbito menos formal que el de sensei-alumno jamás tenía consideraciones especiales con ellos.

Kakashi era un bueno enseñándoles, en general solo no le causaba molestias, pero que fuera uno de los mejores amigos de Itachi no ayudaba a que le cayera bien. Su hermano le prestaba atención, y mucho de su tiempo libre lo pasaba con él entrenando pero siempre le incomodaba que saliera Shisui y Kakashi y no quisiera llevarlo. Siempre le decía que sus conversaciones no eran adecuadas para un niño.

Cuando se volvió genin hace un par de semanas apenas, le dijo que ya no era un niño pero aun así se negaba a dejarse acompañar. Eso lo enfurecía mucho, si Itachi quería hablar debía hacerlo con él, para eso estaban los hermanos. Y lo peor es que no podía reclamarle porque aunque pasara tiempo con sus amigos, no lo desatendía. Después de hacer berrinche siempre intentaba comprender a su nii-san pero le resultaba muy difícil.

Debía levantarse y darse un baño, ni eso había podido hacer cuando llego casa, y no podía sentarse a la mesa lleno de sudor y lodo. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, incluso su hermano o su padre alguna vez se habían aseado después de comer y se sentaban a la mesa como llegaban de misión o el trabajo, pero casi siempre era por cuestión de tiempo. Y el aún tenía el suficiente para ello. Itachi todavía no estaba en casa y quedaban unos minutos antes de que su padre llegará también.

Salió a anunciarle a su mamá que tomaría un baño pero estaba tan ocupada que tuvo que llamarla un par de veces.

—Oka-san —dijo por segunda vez—. Oka-san, tomaré un baño antes de cenar, espero que aún me dé tiempo.

—Claro que si cariño —dijo su madre escuchándolo al fin—. Pero date prisa, tu padre no tarda y me dijo que tenía que hablar con todos de algo importante, Itachi también debe estar por llegar.

Por fin noto porque su madre parecía estar muy ocupada, se veía que estaba preparando una cena muy especial. Seguro su padre tenía algo interesante que decirles. En general ella cocinaba delicioso pero se esforzaba cuando había noticias importantes, lo ideal sería que fuese cuando fueran _buenas y no malas_ pero eran una familia shinobi, así que las noticias a veces eran un poco de ambas.

Se fue a tomar un baño caliente, todos sus músculos agradecidos por ello. No tardó mucho en escuchar que su padre llegaba a casa, y poco antes de terminar su baño lo hizo su hermano, se apresuró a salir y arreglarse, no quería hacerlos esperar, si se trataba de un tema familiar seguro que no comenzarían si él. Había muchos momentos en los que se sentía invisible para su padre, pero no era momento de sentirse inferior a su hermano sino de ir a escuchar que tenían que decir.

Se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba en la mesa, y en efecto parecían solo estarlo esperando a él. Se sintió muy bien de que a pesar de que aún era joven, en momentos como ese no lo pasarán por alto, después de todo ya era un shinobi de Konoha.

—Hoy tuvimos una reunión importante con el Hokage —comenzó su padre—. Nos comunicó algunos asuntos que al parecer había estado tratando con los consejeros.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó, buenas noticias? —preguntó ansiosa su madre.

Él hubiese querido hacerlo, pero sin lugar a dudas agradecía que su madre lo hiciera, él no podía perder la compostura y si había alguien con quien Fugaku Uchiha fuera condescendiente era con ella. A veces se engañaba pensado que nadie lo notaba y sus hijos eran lo suficientemente prudentes para dejar pasar esos momentos, pero el hecho de que ella tuviese ese privilegio los ayudaba a que él y su hermano no tuvieran que intervenir más de lo necesario. Cuando había más miembros del clan la situación era distinta y su madre se comportaba como la digna matriarca que era pero esta era una reunión puramente familiar, bueno, igual y solo faltaba Shisui que era como el hermano impertinente y bromista pero dividía su tiempo entre ellos, su abuelo y Kakashi Hatake.

—Nos comunicó que es necesario para Konoha que Itachi se comprometa con la hija primogénita de Hiashi, la heredera Hyuga.

Esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a los dos miembros que no estaba enterados, la verdad es que esperaban la noticia de algún tipo de reconocimiento para Itachi, eso no habría sido una sorpresa. Pero nada los hubiera preparado para esto. El menor de los Uchiha se quedó petrificado, no sabía exactamente porqué, no era una mala noticia en sí, o al menos no debía serlo los matrimonios de ese estilo, es decir los arreglados eran de lo más comunes entre los clanes.

Pero al empezar a pensar en ello, las cosas no pintaban para nada comunes, normalmente eran entre miembros de los mismos clanes, a menos que se necesitará una alianza, pero su clan no la necesitaba, ellos eran fuertes y aunque su posición o lealtad había podido llegar a cuestionarse, ellos con acciones se habían encargado de hacer lo correcto para el bienestar de la aldea. Y encima de todo con una Hyuga, la primogénita sino mal lo recordaba era la chica rara y callada que había sido su compañera en la academia. Sino fuese porque era una de las únicas que no lo perseguía o mejor dicho tal vez la única no sabría de su existencia. En su caso era más fácil identificar a la que él le era indiferente que a las que no.

— ¿Y aceptaste?.. —preguntó su madre mirando a Itachi quien estaba concentrado en tomar su té.

—No había motivos para negarnos, si el Cuarto está de acuerdo sus motivos debe tener y la verdad es que sus opiniones han sido de mucha ayuda para nuestro clan. Además, Hiashi tampoco puso objeciones todos saben que su hija no es lo que esperaba pero aun así es su heredera.

— ¿Entonces dejará que su hija se vuelva una Uchiha? —dijo hablando por fin el menor de los Uchiha presentes.

—En realidad no, según lo mencionaron ella e Itachi pasarán a formar un nuevo clan pues tienen grandes expectativas para su descendencia.

— ¿Nuevo Clan? ¿Itachi dejará de ser un Uchiha? —dijo su madre un poco angustiada.

—Yo jamás dejaré de ser un Uchiha Oka-san—le respondió su hijo mayor, con seriedad pero con toda la intención de tranquilizarla—. Aún no sé cómo procederá la situación pero lo lógico sería que ella se volviera Uchiha o fuésemos Uchiha-Hyūga, no debes preocuparte, aún falta para ello.

—Es decir que aún no es seguro... —quiso saber ella.

—Si lo es —le respondió su esposo—. A lo que Itachi se refiere es que el fin de esta unión es la descendencia, el compromiso se hará muy pronto, me imagino que en una semana o un par como mucho, pero las nupcias serán hasta que su heredera pueda concebir.

—Tachi ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? —preguntó su madre con cariño, ella no pasaría por alto lo que su hijo mayor quisiera.

—Yo haré lo que deba Oka-san.

Sasuke lo odio un poco por ello, sabía que su hermano no pondría sus intereses antes que los del clan, antes que los de Konoha. Sabía que seguía al Cuarto Hokage casi a ciegas, y aunque él no quisiera casarse lo haría. Hubiese deseado que se negará, que gritara, que contradijera, y no sólo porque así demostraría que es imperfecto sino porque debería sentir y querer por el mismo y no sólo lo que el deber mande, él no podría tomar todo así sin más y ese era otro motivo por su hermano era mejor que él. Se sentía terrible por desear que Itachi mostrará debilidad, pero no era con el afán de verlo fracasar, de alguna manera si su hermano mostrara ser más humano podría sentirse más cercano a él.

Además del acto egoísta de querer que mostrará humanidad y no el semblante de un perfecto shinobi, estaba el hecho de que no estaba listo para perder a su hermano. Ya suficiente tenía con tener que compartirlo con Shisui y Kakashi, como para encima sumarle una esposa.

—Entonces debemos prepararnos. Es una Hyuga después de todo —dijo resignada y con dulzura en la voz.

—Así es —le respondió su esposo—. Y si lo que se busca es que sean un nuevo clan, eso indica que Itachi no podrá ser el heredero del nuestro, así que Sasuke —dijo mirándolo—, deberás comenzar a prepararte para esa posición.

Nada lo hubiese podido preparar para ese momento, sorpresa, felicidad e incluso malestar. Su padre le estaba anunciando que sería el siguiente líder del clan y jamás realmente había pensado en ello, siempre soñaba con ser mejor que su hermano pero jamás había querido su posición, en realidad solo deseaba demostrar que era igual de capaz que él. Y lo peor de todo es que no lo había conseguido por sus propios méritos, la posición de líder se la estaban otorgando solo porque Itachi era requerido para algo que parecía más importante.

—Y no sería más conveniente que el que se casara fuera Sasuke, me parece que la hija de Hiashi tiene su edad, es más probable que tengan cosas en común y pudiesen compartir experiencias similares —dijo amablemente.

Para Mikoto era igual de terrible que alguno de sus hijos tuviera que contraer matrimonio con una pareja que apenas conociera, pero Sasuke aún era muy muy joven y las posibilidades de que estuviera enamorado era pocas, de esa forma tal vez podría conseguir un matrimonio si bien no con amor al menos con camaradería y amistad. Por esa razón y siendo que su madre nunca le desprecio de alguna forma no tomó a mal sus palabras. Sabía que no lo hacía para salvar a Itachi del matrimonio o porque no lo creyera capaz de convertirse en líder, lo hacía porque a su manera le parecía adecuado plantearlo.

—Los Hyuga entregaran a su heredera y el nuestro también, su hija menor se volverá heredera y nosotros haremos lo mismo. Sasuke deberá prepararse.

—Él puede hacerlo —dijo su hermano mirándolo.

—Lo sé —respondió tan bajo su padre que solo alcanzó a escucharlo por su entrenado oído. Ser un ninja tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Su hermano tenía una sonrisa en el rostro sin duda él también había escuchado lo que su padre había dicho. Estaba feliz de que su padre confirmara las palabras de Itachi tal vez no le hubiese llegado esa oportunidad de otra forma pero se encargaría de demostrar que era digno de ella.

Cenaron en silencio cada uno pensado en lo que estaba ocurriendo, al final el moreno tenía razón no habían sido buenas o malas noticias, no sabría cómo catalogarlas pero como digna familia Uchiha les harían frente de la mejor manera posible, todos cumpliendo con su deber.

๑.๑.๑

Después de la cena con su familia estaba afuera en el jardín, le había gustado escuchar de su padre la confianza que tenía en su hermano, pero lo mejor fue que lo dijo frente a este, él al igual que su madre sabía que si tenía cierta preferencia por él en público era porque era el heredero de su clan y debía estar pendiente de manera incluso exagerada de su progreso y aciertos, ya que al final de todo, el bienestar del clan completo estaría en las manos del futuro heredero. Pero esa situación podría cambiar ahora que no era el sucesor, su padre por fin podría girarse a mirar a Sasuke.

Tenían un padre frío, pero le había demostrado a Itachi que era un hombre de palabra, muy orgulloso sí, pero también consciente. No había buscado peleas innecesarias pero cuando sintió que el clan sería menospreciado busco por todos los medios que se les diera el reconocimiento que merecían, no soportaba ninguna injusticia ni para con su clan o con algún miembro de la aldea que no lo mereciera.

Sabía que su padre habría sido capaz de llevar a la guerra incluso al clan si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Pero gracias a un hombre igual de recto que él las cosas había salido mejor de lo que esperaban. Minato le había hecho ver que el bienestar de la aldea estaba por sobre todo lo demás, pero lo más importante de todo era que el clan Uchiha era parte de Konoha por ende el bienestar de este también era de suma importancia.

Sin embargo, la situación con su hermano era algo que aún le incomodaba, estaba consciente de que la preferencia que su padre tenía en varias ocasiones para con él, incomodaba a Sasuke, su intención jamás había sido ser el rival de su pequeño hermano, pero era consciente de que era en muchos casos inevitable, se había esforzado para que esa rivalidad ayudara a su hermano a sacar su potencial y no a crear enemistad y hostilidad entre ellos.

Ahora las cosas podrían mejorar, la atención podría estar a favor de Sasuke o al menos más equilibrada, aunque tenía otro problema encina, Sasuke era en general muy celoso con los miembros de su familia, no sólo celaba la atención de su padre sino también la suya como hermano mayor. Y una boda podría ser un problema si no lo intentaba hablar, pero para empeorar las cosas ninguno de los dos eran personas de charlar amenamente. Sus momentos familiares estaban basados en entrenamientos extenuantes. Debía de buscar la forma de que sus próximas nupcias no fuesen un problema más con una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Estaba intentando darle respuesta a las diferencias situaciones problemáticas en su cabeza cuando del pequeño estanque principal apareció un sapo que no le hablo, solo le dejo un pequeño pergamino. En el solo le daba la ubicación y hora en la que debía encontrarse con su Hokage.

Sabía que era urgente y básicamente secreta esa reunión, Minato utilizaba ese medio de comunicación cuando no quería inmiscuir a nadie más que a ellos, si fuese un asunto oficial de la aldea algún ANBU habría ido a notificar que se necesitaba su presencia. Sin más se dispuso a ir al punto de reunión, ya que le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse ahí.

Le preocupaba que era lo que el Hokage tendría que contarles, si no fuese complicado lo hubiese dicho esa mañana frente al Tercero y Danzo, en cambio la mayoría de las cavilaciones que tenían o a las conclusiones que llegaban indicaban que no se avecinaba nada bueno. Y eso en el mundo shinobi solo significa pérdida y dolor.

En un par de meses se llevarían a cabo los exámenes chunin, estaban por confirmarse la participación de otras aldeas, después de eso los preparativos serían necesarios. Aprovecharían los años de paz que se habían tenido para llevar a cabo este evento. Pero como con cualquier periodo de paz, se temía que fuera ficticia y debían estar preparados para lo que pasará a continuación.

Llegó a los cuarteles ANBU e iba de camino al área asignaba cuando sintió el chacra de Shisui e Incluso el de Kakashi, este podía ser impuntual pero tenía la cortesía de no hacerlo con sus superiores o cuando la situación parecía delicada.

Al entrar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que el Cuarto ya estaba ahí esperándolos seguramente no por mucho, en ese tipo de reuniones ninguno solía llamar la atención y dada la capacidad del Hokage de transportarse podía salir de donde se reunieran de manera inmediata pero para llegar debía hacerlo como los demás, andar dejando sellos por todos lados a pesar de poder ser tomado como una precaución siempre podía ser usado en su contra, si eran movidos a lugares inadecuados. Además como buen shinobi no iba pregonando el funcionamiento de su mejor habilidad.

—Gracias por venir, sé que no les dije para que nos reuníamos, pero debido a lo último que ha sucedido se ha complicado todo. No me gustaría basar nuestras acciones en suposiciones y para que vean la importancia de lo que sucede debo mostrarles lo siguiente.

De su chaleco sacó un par de pequeños pergaminos rompiendo los seguros que los sellaban y se los extendió para que los leyeron, sabían lo delicado que era que les mostrará información sellada.

—Estos documentos los presentó Danzo como información valiosa del porque la unión entre los Uchiha y Hyuga era necesaria...

—Pero de dónde se obtuvo esta información —dijo Itachi serio, lo que tenía en sus manos era increíble y no de una buena manera.

—Según Danzo son de los archivos que se encontraron en el laboratorio de Orochimaru cuando fue revisado, él cómo líder de raíz tenía acceso a ellos porque raíz se encargó de limpiar la zona por los posibles peligros que pudiera albergar.

—Y no se los mostró a los líderes de los clanes porque al final no era conveniente que supieran que experimentaban con nuestra sangre… —quiso saber Shisui.

—Si. Esto solo generaría tensión y tendrían motivos para reclamar que esta información no se hubiese hecho de su conocimiento antes. Al final esto demuestra que Danzo tiene razón la descendencia de esa unión será única. Y a pesar de que encontraría los reclamos de los jefes de los clanes justas, ni siquiera yo tenía conocimiento de esto. En todo caso Danzo solo argumentará que no era necesario mostrarlo dado que no había riesgo alguno una vez desmantelado el laboratorio.

—Entonces porque guardaría esta información, lo conveniente hubiese sido destruirla.

—Realice la misma pregunta, y me dijo que porque una unión por sí sola no parecía posible pero en caso de que sucediera era mejor tener información sobre qué esperar. Al ser los resultados tan prometedores comprenderán que sugiriera él mismo el matrimonio.

—Disculpe la impertinencia sensei, pero muchas de las acciones de Danzo-sama a pesar de que parecieran ser hechas con la intención de proteger a Konoha, parecen muy sospechosas. En realidad no debería haber información de vital importancia como esta, que sea notificada solo cuando él lo crea conveniente. Ya que hace pensar en que más cosas están _guardando_ o esperando _el momento adecuado_ para mostrar.

—Yo pienso lo mismo Kakashi-san, como consejero idealmente no deberíamos cuestionar su lealtad para con la aldea, puesto que si esta en dicha posición debió cumplir con todos o méritos para ello, no conforme con eso como recordarán Danzo cuenta con la confianza del Tercero, no puedo presentar dudas tan duras sin pruebas de algo en concreto. Les pido que memoricen esta información por favor. Esta información volverá a raíz.

—Hai —respondieron a unísono, acto seguido los tres activaron su sharingan, para hacer lo que se les pedía.

—Itachi, Shisui, espero que entiendan porque esta información no puede ser mostrada a Fugaku-sama al menos por ahora. No pondría en riesgo al clan y lo saben, de ser necesario lo haré a su debido tiempo pero por ahora no tenemos nada en concreto para dudar de la palabra de Danzo aparentemente.

—Entendemos Hokage-sama —dijeron sin el menor atisbo de duda.

—Ahora —dijo tomando los pergaminos para guardarlos—. Deshacer su equipo como mi guardia fue una decisión difícil por muchas razones, sin embargo me sentiría más tranquilo si tengo una forma rápida de llegar a ustedes. Todos ustedes será blancos fáciles por diferentes motivos, Kakashi eres sensei del jinchuriki y del heredero del clan Uchiha, Shisui fuiste atacado y aún no sabemos exactamente por qué, y tú Itachi con tu próxima unión eres un blanco tentador incluso si no se conoce lo que les acabo de mostrar —dijo mirando a cada uno.

—Sé que son capaces de cuidarse por sí solos, pero si se deciden a atacarlos no lo harán principiantes. Lo que sugiero es que me permitan ponerles un sello para poder llegar a ustedes de manera directa y rápida.

— ¿En nosotros? —preguntó Shisui.

— Si, podría darles solo una kunai sellada, pero es fácil perderlas, olvidarla e incluso dejarlas caer en batalla, el sello del que les hablo es poco más... permanente. Kushina y Naruto tienen uno, es seguro hacerlo pero no quería hacerlo si su permiso.

—Vamos chicos será como un tatuaje —dijo Shisui sonando alegre, solo él conseguía sonar así en una reunión tan seria.

—Sí, quedará como un tatuaje, el sello no es tan grande, es del mismo tamaño que el que se les realizó cuando ingresaron en ANBU —dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa ante el tono de Shisui.

—Genial, será la marca de los _Guardianes del Rayo de Konoha_ , podremos presumirla —dijo emocionado a sus compañeros—. ¿Será visible? ¿Puede ser visible Minato-sama? —pregunto mirando al rubio.

—Lo conveniente sería que no Shisui, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que dedujeran lo que es —dijo como siempre Kakashi pensando de forma práctica.

—Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas Kakashi, tú ya puedes presumir el de ANBU, déjame tener mío.

—Kakashi-san tiene razón, dada nuestra situación no llamar la atención con respecto a ello será lo mejor —dijo Itachi apoyando a su amigo.

—Bien, pero les aviso que me haré uno, será un tatuaje tan genial que pediré que no se lo hagan a nadie más, especialmente a ustedes por aburridos...

Minato soltó una pequeña risa al verlos actuar así, deberían estar sopesando la idea de que lo dejaran ponerles el sello, no discutiendo donde colocárselo, después de todos esos años con él no dejaba de estar agradecido de la confianza que ellos demostraban le demostraban.

—Entonces eso es un si me imagino —pregunto una vez más para escuchar la respuesta directa.

Los tres contestaron que sí, y no parecía que siquiera se lo hubiesen cuestionado, ese sello les permitiría llevar a cabo sus misiones siempre con el respaldo latente de su Hokage.

—Lo ideal es colocárselos en la espalda, el sello me permitirá saber cuando estén en peligro de muerte, es una característica propia del sello así que podré en momentos críticos enviar refuerzos a donde se encuentren o de ser necesario llegar a ustedes.

Después de eso paso a sellarlos a cada uno, no era un sello sencillo, después de todo su técnica no lo era pero el haberlo realizado dos veces con anterioridad le permitió poder realizarlo tres veces seguidas, quedo completamente agotado. Tuvieron que esperar un poco allí con él a que tuviese la fuerza necesaria para poder realizar su jutsu con el cual irse a su casa sin que ellos tuvieran que llevarlo.

Shisui siguió bromeando sobre el asombroso tatuaje que se haría, y como ellos terminarían muertos de envidia por ello. Itachi ya estaba imaginando como persuadirlo de hacer una locura así, ya que se imaginaba a su primo con tinta en la mitad de su cuerpo con tal de cumplir su amenaza. Kakashi escuchaba y sugirió que debía ser muy varonil para así atraer más chicas, en realidad eso no ayudaban a que Shisui se diera cuenta de que era una mala idea, pero en esa noche donde las buenas nuevas no habían sido tan buenas, las locuras de Shisui eran un respiro de aire fresco que se permitían. Así que por esa noche lo dejaban fantasear con su asombroso e impresionante tatuaje que todos esperaban no se hiciera.

* * *

 _ **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Hola gracias a ti por leer, en realidad está pensado como un Itahina pero aún estoy intentado ordenar todas las ideas, así que escucho sugerencias por supuesto._

 _ **Hina Hyu 90:** Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad, me da gusto que te haya gustado, espero que este y los siguientes capítulos también lo hagan._

 _ **Cami-Shama:** ¡Ya sé! Danzo es malvado y seguro que en esta historia no se quedará atrás. Gracias por leer, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado._

 _ **Avis:** Intentaré ser constante con las actualizaciones, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

 ** _Gracias por leer. Veramy_ ❧**

28.O3.2O17


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Nuevo Clan en Konohagakure** ❧

 **Capítulo III**

Llevaba un pequeño obsequio a la mansión Hyuga, todo por sugerencia de su madre, no sabía bien que pensar al respecto, ese tipo de regalos no entraban dentro del protocolo, pero también era cierto que no sería algo fuera de lo común, después de todo su compromiso no era una farsa, ni una misión más aunque en realidad eso pareciera. Compartiría su vida con esa pequeña heredera que tenía la misma edad que su hermano menor.

Era un obsequio con mucho valor sentimental, al menos para su progenitora, no esperaba que se desprenderá de algo así, al menos no por una extraña, después de todo no era una Uchiha era probable que incluso lo tomará como una ofensa. Pero pese a no ser una persona expresiva con su madre no podía negarse al gesto tan amable que estaba teniendo con _su futura esposa_. Después de una semana esas palabras estaban tomando peso.

Esa semana no había sido fácil, su hermano había partido en una misión de escolta cuidando de un constructor, idealmente era una misión sencilla, las cosas se complicaron y estuvieron en verdadero peligro pero al final Kakashi había podido salvar la situación él solo.

Al parecer los sellos que el Hokage les coloco requerían cierto tiempo para impregnarse en su chacra, y atribuyo la exaltación del zorro en Naruto por ser la primera misión fuera de la aldea a la que iba, sin embargo le había mostrado a Kakashi como contenerlo en caso de ser necesario. No lo convertiría en el sensei del portador del kyubi dejándolo a la deriva. Un mensaje del Hatake le notificó lo que había sucedido, aclarando que ya todo estaba bajo control, y que volverían en cuanto la misión estuviera completa.

Caminaba a un ritmo constante, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo ya que siempre andaba entre los tejados y las sombras como el shinobi que era, pero no podía llegar de esa manera a más mansión Hyuga. Desde pequeño le habían entrenado e instruido para ser un líder y el protocolo de un comportamiento digno también era parte de ello. Por lo que, ya que iba sin anunciarse lo correcto era llegar y tocar la puerta principal, solicitando ver al líder, si bien su visita no era con el fin de verle a él, no podía simplemente llegar y preguntar por la heredera, no al menos hasta que el compromiso fuese anunciado, de otra manera sería considerado una enorme falta de respeto. Y si había algo además del Byakugan que caracterizaba a los Hyuga era lo tradicionales que eran, así que lo mejor sería no insultarnos con un comportamiento inadecuado.

Cuando llego a la mansión y llamó en la entrada, un ojiblanco lo guio dentro, no pudo evitar notar lo inmensa que era, el complejo Uchiha era extenso, pero ellos preferían tener áreas de entrenamiento al aire libre, mientras que los Hyuga parecían preferir los dōjōs y reservar sus jardines para diversas fuentes. Todo era elegante y pulcro.

Espero pacientemente a que le atendieran y pronto frente a él se fue acercando la figura de Hiashi Hyuga.

—Buenas tardes Itachi-san —le dijo el mayor en bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes Hiashi sama, disculpe la intromisión repentina —respondió él a su vez.

—No se preocupe, pero ¿a qué debo su visita?

— Quería pedir su autorización para hacerle un obsequio a Hinata-san, dado que ya hay fecha para el anuncio de compromiso quisiera hacerle entrega de un detalle de parte mi madre y mío, sí a usted le parece adecuado.

—No veo inconveniente en ello —contesto el hombre.

Girándose al hombre que le había abierto la puerta al Uchiha, le ordenó servir el té en uno de los salones y hacerle saber a Hinata que requería su presencia. Siguió los pasos del anfitrión para que lo guiará, estaba un poco desconcertado por la situación, no es como si visitará muchos amigos dado que la lista de ellos era reducida. Esa visita a pesar de no ser precisamente una misión, no podía denominar que fuera por placer, en realidad era más bien por cumplir un deseo de su madre.

Llegó al salón que en medio tenía una pequeña mesa de té o al menos lo parecía en ese salón de buen tamaño, era una sala de reunión privada. Tomó asiento frente a su acompañante.

—O-oto-san me ma-mando a llamar... —dijo una suave voz rompiendo el silencio.

La pequeña figura junto a la puerta realizó una pequeña reverencia acompañando sus palabras. Llevaba un traje de entrenamiento, y parecía un poco agitada así que seguramente le había interrumpido realizándolo.

—Hinata, Itachi-san vino a verte, acompáñanos toma asiento —le dijo de manera fría e inexpresiva.

Si esa era la manera normal de dirigirse a ella, no le pareció extraño al ninja el porqué del nerviosismo que ésta mostrará al hablar. La pequeña de cabello azulado asintió a las palabras de su padre y fue a colocarse a su lado, aunque parecía no querer hacerlo, como si la cercanía con su progenitor le incomodara demasiado. Jamás había cruzado más allá del saludo con la heredera Hyuga, sabía muy poco sobre ella, en realidad solo sabía lo que su mismo clan había llegado a comentar, es decir que no era lo que esperaban. Aunque eso no decía mucho el clan Hyuga ya que era muy exigente así que eso podía significar muchas cosas.

En cuanto a su actitud, no actuaba como la hija del líder se veía ansiosa lo cual era extraño porque un portador de la visión pura difícilmente dejaba entrever algo que no fuera control de sí mismo e incluso frialdad. Pesé al aura de nerviosismo que parecían tener sus movimientos eran una mezcla extraña entre elegancia, inquietud y delicadeza.

—B-buenas tardes I-Itachi-san, gracias por su visita —dijo con la misma voz baja que utilizó cuando llegó y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-san, parece que he interrumpido su entrenamiento. Me disculpo por ello.

—No es i-inconveniente —respondió ella educadamente.

Él iba a continuar pero antes de hacerlo, llego una persona con el servicio de té, les sirvió a los tres ninjas presentes y silenciosamente como llegó se alejó de la sala dando la privacidad necesaria para hablar. Itachi tomó un poco de su bebida antes de sacar una pequeña caja blanca con un delicado moño rojo que la sellaba.

—Hinata-san, he venido a traerle un pequeño obsequio, el cual mi familia se sentiría afortunada de que aceptase, especialmente mi madre ya que a ella le pertenecía, si es que su padre se lo permite por supuesto —lo dijo como si hubiese ido a entregar un pergamino y no un obsequio.

Itachi estaba intentando ser cortés con el castaño puesto que estaba consciente de que debía tener su aprobación para ello, no podía simplemente llegar con regalos para su heredera, era consciente de que no podía pedir incluso una audiencia con ella a solas por eso no le había extrañado que el patriarca no los hubiese dejado solos. Cuando el aludido asintió, le extendió el pequeño paquete a la chica. Si bien no podía decir que era una niña pequeña, de alguna manera no había dejado de serlo del todo.

Hinata abrió delicadamente el pequeño paquete y entre sus manos tomó el collar de plata que contenía un dije absolutamente hermoso en forma del símbolo del clan Uchiha, era un pequeño abanico de plata con pequeñas piedras una roja y una blanca que no sabía identificar, bien podría tratarse de un diamante y un rubí que daban color al pequeño abanico. Al parecer no estaba equivocada en lo valioso del regalo puesto que su padre también miraba fijamente la pieza entre sus pequeñas manos.

Hinata giro a mirar a su padre, como preguntándole si podía aceptarlo, no parecía ansiosa por hacerlo, parecía como si necesitará saber qué hacer para así no molestarlo.

—Me parece un regalo excesivo y más aún si es una joya familiar. No me parece correcto que su madre se desprenda de una pieza así —lo dijo en un tono tan apacible que no denotaba molestia o haberse ofendido solo hacía notar un hecho.

—Le pido que lo acepte por favor —dijo de manera suave el Uchiha—, tiene razón en que es una reliquia familiar, perteneció a la familia de mi madre y se ha pasado de madres a hijas en un par de generaciones, sin embargo como sabrá mi madre dio a luz a dos varones por lo que ella estaría encantada de que este dije estuviese en manos de mi futura esposa.

A pesar de la voz que parecía solo ser educada, la chica se sonrojo un poco, muy poco había fantaseado con ser esposa y tener familia pero ahora ello era una realidad.

—Si es así, no veo porque negarnos a tan agradable detalle, agradezca a su madre de nuestra parte este acto de bienvenida a mi hija en su familia y la confianza en su futuro matrimonio —respondió antes de girarse hacia su hija, señal que ella entendió para que agradeciera ella también.

—Es precioso... —dijo en un susurro que aun así pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar, para luego con voz audible decir—. Muchas gracias Itachi-san, es h-hermoso lo cuidaré como el tesoro que es...

—Le agradezco eso, mi madre estará contenta de saberlo. Por cierto me dijo que le comentará que no tenga miedo de usarlo, está hecho de un material en extremo resistente ya que a fin de cuentas fue hecho para una kunoichi, así que no tenga temor de estropearlo con sus actividades diarias ya que es más un amuleto y como tal debe tenerlo consigo —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Le explicó todo eso en primer lugar porque su madre se lo había dicho realmente y en segundo porque estaba agradecido de que ella dijera que lo cuidaría y no quería que solo lo tuviese guardado o su madre se sentiría muy mal. El agradecimiento de la chica parecía realmente sincero y no sólo la formalidad con la que él y Hiashi se había estado hablando.

—A-así lo haré, se lo agradezco m-mucho.

Itachi terminó su té y espero que sus anfitriones hicieran lo mismo, después de despedirse agradeciendo nuevamente el que le hayan recibido se retiró del complejo Hyuga, dejando a una ojiblanca con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que en definitiva ya no eran por el ejercicio.

Iba rumbo a su casa donde le diría a su madre que todo salió bien y que su regalo fue aceptado, cuando se percató de la presencia de su primo, después de todo ambos se encontraban sin misiones y al no estar Kakashi lo normal era que lo buscará a él.

—Ya vienes a visitar a tu pequeña novia —dijo Shisui con una sonrisa pícara adivinando donde había estado por la dirección de donde venía.

—Shisui... No seas descortés, solo lleve un pedido de mi Oka-san —dijo en tono cansado pero no molesto.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —dijo serio—, quise decir que si habías ido a visitar a tu prometida —respondió con solemnidad aunque terminó con la misma sonrisa anterior.

Itachi suspiró, su primo era imposible pero pedirle que no bromeara era como pedirle que dejase de ser él mismo. Así que, acostumbrado a su forma de ser solo asintió. Después de todo ese no sería ni el primero ni el último comentario acerca de su próximo compromiso. A veces agradaría que fuese como Kakashi pues aunque a este le gustaba bromear también sabía cuándo detenerse porque Shisui parecía que no lo aprendería jamás.

—Y... ¿Te agrada? Si, ya sé que piensas que es una niña, aunque prácticamente no lo es y en realidad no lo será siempre así que... ¿Qué te parece?

Itachi lo pensó un momento era la primera en esos días que le preguntaban aquello, en realidad la preocupación de los demás iba dirigida al matrimonio en general pero en ese momento se permitió pensar de manera consciente en la heredera Hyuga.

—Aún no lo sé realmente, la he visto solo un par de veces y esta tarde es la primera vez que cruzo más de dos palabras con ella. Es educada como todo Hyuga pero demasiado temerosa para ser la heredera.

—He escuchado que su padre no está conforme con su desempeño, así que igual y está feliz de no tener que nombrarla su heredera...

—Puede ser... Seguramente le esperaba un matrimonio arreglado de todas formas con algún noble que el clan creyera digno.

—Si bueno, supongo que al menos si se casa contigo no hay riesgo de que deba dejar la aldea.

—Es probable, aunque para ella no creo que haya diferencia, no deja de ser un matrimonio forzado.

—Muero de hambre, vayamos a casa, seguro tía Mikoto tiene deliciosa, deliciosa comida —dijo ante el semblante serio de Itachi— cuando Kakashi llegue le diré nos que consiga información con Kurenai ella es sensei de la Hyuga —dijo intento calmar a su primo pues era consciente de que con la formalización del compromiso todo se volvería más real.

—Vamos, a Oka-san le agradará saber que todo salió bien.

๑.๑.๑

Después de la visita de Itachi, Hinata Hyuga se encontraba pensando en la amabilidad que éste había mostrado. En primer lugar por fin había podido mirarlo de frente, jamás había sucedido eso en general porque ella en presencia de la gente casi siempre tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo. Le había asombrado la sonrisa y amabilidad con la que el Uchiha parecía haberle hablado, si bien eso no era suficiente para poder querer casarse con él si era un comportamiento que le gustó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien le había sonreído sin que tuviera que hacerlo. Es decir, no es que lo hicieran mucho, en realidad nadie lo hacía pero sintió que fue de la manera gentil en la que solo Ko la trataba, pero pensándolo bien Ko si debía hacerlo ¿no? era su guardián y lo suficientemente amable para no dirigirle una mirada de desprecio o indiferencia como el resto de las personas en esa casa. Pero ese joven le había sonreído si la necesidad de hacerlo, sin que nada lo atara a ella al menos de momento.

Su matrimonio era inevitable, pero ella se esforzaría por que su futuro esposo y la madre de éste quien se había desprendido de un objeto familiar tan bello, no tuvieran que mirarla con la decepción que acostumbraban en la mansión Hyuga.

El entrenamiento por ese día se había terminado, cuando le informaron que se requería su presencia estaba entrenando con Neji, pero prefería no ir a molestarlo y decirle que su reunión había concluido era mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente para continuar con el entrenamiento. Su primo siempre la miraba de una forma horrible y ella no podía culparlo, era su fallo el que él haya tenido que crecer si un padre. Pero no importaba cuanto la detestara, ella lo quería a él lo suficiente por ambos para soportarlo. Se lo debía, le debía el amor incondicional del que lo había privado, por eso soportaría cualquier cosa incluso la forma tan severa a veces incluso cruel en que la trataba durante los entrenamientos.

Se dirigió a tomar una ducha para poder descansar, el entrenamiento con su equipo el día siguiente no era tan temprano pero si quería soportar el ritmo de trabajo que se le había impuesto, lo mejor era que descansara cuando pudiera hacerlo. Ella se había quedado tan impresionada por lo que había sucedido ese día que quería devolver el gesto de gentileza de Mikoto Uchiha, lo único que se le ocurrió era llevarle tal vez algo que ella pudiera preparar, era lo único que podía obsequiarle que no tendría que pedir a su padre, podría resultar sencillo pero al menos le gustaría intentarlo.

Después de meditarlo lo suficiente se decidió a que eso haría se levantaría temprano para llevarle su presente y las sinceras gracias a la matriarca de clan. Pero no podía ir sola, no es como si no pudiera hacerlo pero no era correcto que se dirigiera sin la compañía de alguien y el único que no se negaría a acompañarla seria Ko. Antes de dormir fue a buscarlo para pedirle ese favor y como ya lo esperaba el siempre amable Ko accedió a acompañarla la mañana del día siguiente. Sin pendientes después de eso se dispuso a dormir.

...

Se despertó muy temprano para ir a la cocina a preparar lo que había decidido, a ella le encantaban los rollos de canela y desde que fue capaz de utilizar los utensilios de la cocina sin ponerse en riesgo se los preparaba cada que podía, difícilmente los compartía con alguien, en la mansión no era envidia sino más bien que no había muchos con quien compartir algo, así que al principio solo fue con su guardián y su hermana pequeña cuando está aún no la veía de aquella manera tan fría, aunque eso no importaba mucho pues esta no sabía quién los hacía solo sabía lo deliciosos que eran.

Su equipo con quien llevaba algo de tiempo compartiendo desayunos y comidas eran los que le habían dado la confianza para creer que no cocinaba tan mal, puesto que siempre que les preparaba un almuerzo sus agradecimientos y elogios parecían realmente sinceros.

Se dedicó esa mañana a preparar rollos con verdadero esmero pues quería que fuera un buen obsequio, aún era muy temprano por lo que podía hacerlos con calma. Cuando hubo terminado dejó rollos listos para quien se levantará por algo de desayunar pudiera tomar alguno. Se encontró en la entrada antes de salir con un muy atento y puntual Ko.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama.

—Buenos días Ko-san —respondió ella con educación y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Déjeme que la ayude con eso —dijo haciendo referencia a lo que la peliazul llevaba en las manos.

—No es necesario Ko-san, no es molestia para mí llevarlo.

El hombre no insistió, sabía que las palabras Hinata eran sinceras ella podía llevar el paquete puesto que no eran un gran peso, sin embargo se ofreció porque lo correcto sería que él al ser de la rama secundaria le diera asistencia hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Pero si había alguien en esa mansión a quien esa división no le importará casi nada era a ella, en realidad esa chica era demasiado amable para su propio bien, la mayoría de su sufrimiento era a causa de eso.

No tardaron mucho en recorrer la aldea para dirigirse al distrito Uchiha, había pocas personas por las calles pues la actividades matutinas estaban por comenzar, no era una mala hora para hacer una visita a una ama de casa, era lo suficientemente tarde para no se impertinente y lo suficientemente temprano para no se descortés.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar se permitió verlo a conciencia teniendo por primera vez la idea de que en un futuro era probable que aquellas calles se volvieran parte de su rutina. Se volvería parte de todo aquello y por alguna razón en lugar del pánico que normalmente acompañaría esos pensamientos, sintió un poco de calma al pensar en la sonrisa que el día anterior le dio el primogénito Uchiha, sumado a que esperaba que aún faltara algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse y hacerse a la idea.

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha que era menos ostentosa que su hogar pero no por eso menos imponente. Desde donde estaban se veía amplia lo suficiente para ser la casa del líder, su guardián fue el que se acercó a tocar la puerta, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero al girar a ver a Hyuga mayor vio la ligera sonrisa que le brindaba en señal de apoyo. Por la puerta principal vieron salir a la matriarca del clan.

No es como si realmente la conociera muy bien pero era capaz de reconocerla puesto que en eventos festivos de la aldea era común verla acompañando a su esposo, casi siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro sin mencionar que se le hacía una mujer muy bonita, no era tan raro que sus hijos fueran tan apuestos.

—Buenos días —dijo amablemente al salir.

—B-buenos días M-mikoto-sama —dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando un poco, detestaba eso pero aún lo hacía cuando se sentía así de ansiosa—, s-soy Hyuga Hinata y él es Hyuga Ko-san, d-disculpe que nos presentemos aquí sin avisar.

La Uchiha se le quedo mirando a la chica que tenía frente a ella, parecía amable y muy bonita, sin duda era muy parecida a su madre ese hermoso cabello era sin reparo un hermoso rasgo de su vieja amiga. Ella rogaba porque Hinata se pareciera al menos la mitad a su madre eso podría significar que su hijo podría ser feliz.

—Mikoto-san está bien —respondió amable—, me da gusto conocer a la futura prometida y esposa de mi hijo y a su... —dijo girando hacia el Hyuga para que le dijera no pudiendo ella terminar la frase pues no sabía exactamente quién era quien iba con ella y referirse a él solo como acompañante podía ser descortés.

—Guardián, soy el guardián de Hinata-sama. Un placer conocerla Mikoto-sama —respondió el castaño con una reverencia.

—un gusto Ko-san, pero dime Hinata-san que puedo hacer por ti —terminó con una sonrisa muy amable.

—He venido a agradecerle el presente que Itachi-san me hizo llegar ayer —dijo en voy muy queda aunque más confiada al ver la amabilidad de la mujer—, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por el obsequio tan lindo del que se ha desprendido —dijo haciendo una reverencia cortes—. Me gustaría que aceptará esto como una pequeña muestra de mi enorme gratitud.

Hasta ese momento la esposa de Fugaku se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete con lo que parecían ser galletas. Sonrío casi en automático al darse cuenta de lo dulce que le parecía la primera impresión de su futura nuera.

—No tenías que molestarte Hinata-san, pero pasen y acompáñenme, un poco de té nos vendría bien para acompañar tu presente —dijo haciéndolos entrar.

Los guio hasta su comedor, no era un recibimiento formal pero curiosamente eso hizo que Hinata se sintiera más cómoda, las formas no frías le agradaban mucho más. Cuando llegaron a sus asientos Ko quiso permanecer de pie en la entrada a la espera de Hinata pero esta le indico que pasará con ella, no por temor al hogar desconocido sino porque quería que disfrutará del te junto a ella.

Esta actitud sorprendió a Mikoto de buena manera, no se esperaba que alguien de la rama principal fuese así que considerada con alguien que no lo era, y menos aún si se trataba de la heredera. No tardaron mucho en terminar su té y antes de despedirse la Uchiha volvió a recordarle que se sentiría honrada no sólo de que hubiese aceptado el obsequio sino también de que lo utilizará. Así que salieron de allí para continuar su día.

Hinata tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y debía verlo para avisarles ella misma sobre su compromiso, a pesar de que su sensei ya sabía seguramente esperaba que fuera ella quien les diera la noticia. Además no podía descuidar sus entrenamientos y no acostumbraba llegar tarde así que seguramente si se daba prisa tampoco lo haría ese día, se giró hacia su guardián y le dio una ligera reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme Ko-san, debo ir al entrenamiento con mi equipo, lamento no poder regresar contigo a la mansión.

—No fue nada Hinata-sama, y no se preocupe cuídese mucho la esperamos en cuanto termine sus actividades.

La pequeña Hyuga se giró en dirección en a los campos de entrenamiento y se perdió de vista, su guardián a su manera se quedaba tranquilo con lo que había sucedido esa mañana, le gustaba saber que al menos las buenas intenciones de su protegida habían sido tomadas de buena manera, tal vez ese matrimonio sería bueno para ella y sirviera para devolverle un poco del respeto, dignidad y cariño que en la mansión Hyuga más que habérsele robado siempre le había sido negado.

๑.๑.๑

Itachi no solía ser una persona que pensara en primera instancia en sí mismo, así que cuando su futura esposa se presentó esa mañana en su casa y no preguntó por él la curiosidad fue inmensa, no era cuestión de vanidad pues a que era un chico que siempre atraía miradas ninguna realmente le hacía sentir cómodo, pero si ella se presentaba ahí lo más esperado hubiese sido que fuese para buscarlo. En momentos como ese agradecía la agudeza de sus sentidos pues le permitían escuchar la conversación sin tener que salir.

Al darse cuenta de que iba a ver a su madre, y no sonaba como una simple cortesía puesto que llegar con un detalle preparado por ella le hacía saber que la iniciativa era propia, de ser un agradecimiento de su clan seguramente la hubiesen hecho llevar algo ostentoso, sin embargo estaba ahí con palabras dulces para su progenitora sin más espectadores que su guardián, una sensación agradable le lleno el pecho, después de Sasuke el resto de su familia era lo más importante para él, como shinobi tenía prioridades pero no podía dejar de ser un simple humano que amaba a su madre y ver que alguien era amable con ella sin necesidad de tener que serlo e incluso más allá de la cortesía solo podía hacerlo feliz.

Así que cuando Hinata Hyuga salió de la residencia Uchiha y dejó a la señora de la casa más tranquila pues esta notó la clase de persona con la que su hijo mayor contraería nupcias, el salió de su habitación ella lo sintió llegar a la cocina, a pesar de que sabía que se encontraba en casa no quiso forzarlo a permanecer en presencia de la ojiblanca por lo que si él decidía salir hasta que ellos se hubiesen ido ella respetaría eso y éste como siempre estaba agradecido de que lo conociera tan bien.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella se giró para mirarlo, se veía tranquilo como si de alguna manera no le interesara su futuro matrimonio pero ella sabía que no era así, su hijo era serio pero no frío, y siempre se preocupaba por los demás bueno, en realidad siempre se preocupaba por su impulsivo hermano menor pero no era indiferente a los sentimiento de los demás, y en esa situación seguramente le interesaba más como se sentía ella que él mismo.

—Es una chica adorable Itachi, y cocina delicioso al parecer le gustan los dulces como a ti —le dijo con una sonrisa maternal—, me tranquiliza saber que se parece mucho a su madre, Hiroko* no sólo llevaba la generosidad en su nombre sino también en su alma...

—Es bueno saber que te agrada Oka-san —dijo mirándola con cariño.

—Mucho, además es hermosa tendré unos nietos preciosos.

—Aún es pronto para pensar en eso —contesto el joven ligeramente sonrojado—, es todavía una niña.

—En realidad no tanto, pronto se volverá una señorita encantadora.

De tanto que se lo decían el Uchiha estaba pensando en que la siguiente vez que la viera se detendría a observarla con detalle puesto que no era indiferente al sexo opuesto, era capaz de notar si una chica era atractiva pero con Hinata Hyuga no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, principalmente porque no dejaba de pensar en ella como una pequeña aunque al pensarlo mejor su madre tenía razón pronto dejaría de serlo. Tenía la edad de Sasuke y aunque a él siempre lo vería como su pequeño hermano menor no significaba que siguiera siendo un niño.

—Seguro lo notarás a su tiempo —agregó su madre.

—Seguramente si... —dijo despacio—, me tranquiliza y alegra que te guste que vaya a formar parte de la familia —se sinceró él, pocas veces lo hacía pero se encontraban solos y si con alguien se podía permitir esa actitud era con su mamá.

—Pero si debe agradarte a ti cariño —respondió entre risitas tiernas para su hijo—, debes buscar acercarte a ella, no dejes que tu vida se vuelva una misión, esto puede volverse algo bueno, los grandes amores comienzan con una buena amistad no dejes que la conviertan en solo un vientre, a partir de ahora debes cuidarla también.

El joven se sorprendió de que su madre mostrará preocupación por un miembro del clan Hyuga, aunque por lo que podía entender la madre de la chica no solo había sido conocida de la suya sino también alguien muy cercana. Pero él no era tonto sabía que el matrimonio debía ser algo más que un simple pacto entre dos clanes, y aunque fuese un matrimonio arreglado no debía ser un desastre todo aquello o al menos eso esperaba él.

* * *

 _ **Hina Hyu 90:**_ _Lamento que mi narración sea tan lenta, simplemente cuando me pongo a escribir sucede, aún pese a eso agradezco que te guste, espero seguir viendo tus comentarios. Saludos._

 _ **Avis:**_ _Danzo seguro no quiere nada bueno, a pesar de estar pensando en que será un Itahina a veces cuando estoy preparando los capítulos me dan ganas de cambiarlo, no desesperes y lo más probable es que termine con el lindo lindo Itachi._

 _ **69 Suishoka:**_ _Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, yo espero ver tus comentarios en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos._

 _ **Hiroko***_ _Significa niña generosa._

 _Solo quería disculparme de antemano por los errores que pueda llevar el capítulo, lo he subido con un poco de prisa, ¡mañana es mi cumpleaños! y como seguro no tendré tiempo quería hacerlo hoy para no dejar pasar más tiempo._

 ** _Gracias por leer. Veramy_** ❧

 _1O.O4.2O17_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Nuevo Clan en Konohagakure** ❧

 **Capítulo IV**

Sasuke volvía después de una misión que resultó muy complicada, como prueba de ello había despertado el dōjutsu que distinguía a su línea sanguínea. De alguna manera era un orgullo para su clan que lo hubiese conseguido, aunque no se esperaría menos del futuro líder del clan.

Esa misión le había mostrado todo lo que le faltaba por mejorar, su camino para convertirse en un digno heredero era aún inmenso, al darse cuenta de ello lo embargo una profunda rabia pues se sentía herido de no haber podido sobresalir como se esperaba, sin embargo al notar la determinación con la que Naruto había sobrellevado el fracaso que habían sufrido al ser vencidos por sus enemigos (pues era claro que si Kakashi no hubiese estado con ellos habrían muerto, en realidad Naruto casi lo hizo de ahí que él hubiese despertado el Sharingan) él también encontraría la manera de cómo superarse.

Tenía a su equipo y tenía a su familia, solo necesitaba entrenar y entrenar, si estaba rodeado de personas fuertes y talentosas se aprovecharía de eso para poder hacerse tan fuerte como fuera posible, no quería volver a sentir la desesperación de estar a punto de perder a alguien importante.

Volver después de ese fracaso que sería celebrado por su gente como una victoria lo estaba desconcertando. Su sensei lo notó y muy posiblemente por eso no fue necesario que lo acompañaran a dejar el informe de la misión para que todos fuesen a sus hogares a descansar. No estaba seguro de querer llegar a su casa pero sin duda tenía que hacerlo.

Además, con un poco de suerte su familia no le daría tanta atención a lo que le sucedió después de todo, al día siguiente era la fiesta de compromiso de Itachi, la noticia debía estar siendo contada en cada rincón de la aldea y eso podía hacer que él pensará sobre lo que le pasaba con más calma. Las cosas se le estaban juntando y complicando, pero las superaría era lo que se esperaría de un Uchiha. Era lo que se había propuesto.

Se despidió de su sensei y de sus compañeros, ellos no parecían estar en mejor estado, pero Sakura era determinada, molesta sí, pero al menos ya se comportaba mejor y no se lanzaba tras él a la menos oportunidad. Pareciera que al final estaba aprendiendo cómo comportarse y Naruto era Naruto eso significaba que tomaría lo que les paso y buscaría volverse más fuerte.

Esa era una característica que le molestaba mucho del rubio, al principio solo podía responder con berrinches y rencor por ello, pero Itachi le había dicho que cuando alguien es mejor que tú no te alejas o te enojas por en ese sentido abras perdido contra él sin haberte dado la oportunidad de enfrentarte, que lo que le resultaría más útil era aprender de esa persona y seguir sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo y poder superarlo.

Eso había hecho con Naruto por eso era su mejor amigo, una especie extraña de mejor amigo, se pasaban más de la mitad del tiempo juntos peleando pero a su manera se entendían. Esa misión seguramente lo hacía sentirse igual que él, se esperaba mucho del hijo del Hokage no es como si pudiera solo aceptar ser un fracaso y ya, al rubio le había costado tiempo y esfuerzo ponerse a un buen nivel para graduarse de la academia, sus habilidades y capacidades no eran malas, en realidad eran muy buenas pero la disciplina y la concentración no eran lo suyo y esas dos palabras eran completamente inherentes a la formación de un shinobi.

Superarse. Volverse fuerte. Eso era lo que haría, y sabía que no lo haría sin la ayuda de quien siempre había estado con él, esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Con ese pensamiento ya no tan pesimista se dirigió a su casa volviendo vivo de su primera misión fuera de los muros de la aldea.

Cuando cruzo las puertas de su hogar vio a su papá que iba saliendo, pensó que como siempre no se detendría pues aún no se acostumbraba a esa nueva atención que tenía para con él. Ser el futuro líder del clan tenía ese efecto en su progenitor ahora parecía realmente interesado en lo que hacía.

A pesar de las muchas cosas que le pasaban por la mente eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, porque significaba que su madre no le había mentido. La atención que siempre había tenido con su hermano en parte era por ser el primogénito, y ahora el gozaba de esa atención. Cuando lo miro de frente lo saludo como siempre lo hacía y le dijo que estaba en casa, pero lo que lo descolocó momentáneamente fue lo que su padre respondió.

—El Hokage me informó sobre lo sucedido en tu misión. Qué bueno que volviste, te felicito por despertar el Sharingan.

Por un momento no supo que responder, la respuesta era dar las gracias pero no se sentía agradecido por las palabras que su padre le dirigió, comprendía que despertar sus ojos era motivo de orgullo pero no de _felicidad_. Si el hokage le aviso que paso no sería más común que preguntará por cómo estaban sus compañeros, si es que todos habían vuelto...

Al parecer eso no importaba.

Lo importante era que tenía su kekkei genkai y por motivos que no llegaba a comprender se sintió incómodo y molesto con su padre por felicitarlo cuando sentía de todo menos felicidad, pese a todo eso él no iba a contrariarlo así que solo le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza y miro como su progenitor siguió su camino fuera de la casa, seguramente aún andaban realizando preparativos para el día siguiente ya que aunque fuese un día de celebración Konoha no podía quedar desprotegida por la policía Uchiha, antes de todo estaba su deber. Entró en casa y recibió un fuerte abrazo de su madre quien aparentemente solo estaba esperando que llegara para saber cómo se encontraba antes de continuar con su complicado día. Al menos le agradecía que pensará en él aunque estuviese tan ocupada.

Sin querer darle vueltas a los sentimientos que lo estaban invadiendo nuevamente fue a tomar un baño y a dormir todo lo que su cuerpo necesitará durante ese día. Las ventajas de llegar de misión era que lo único que debía hacer para el día siguiente era estar presente.

...

—Quise venir a verte antes pero aún había cosas en las que debía ayudar...

Era su hermano, estaba a su espalda no le había escuchado o sentido llegar a su cuarto pero esa una de las características de que lo admirase tanto era un shinobi con grandes habilidades en su mayoría únicas. Ya se había tardado en verlo pero era de entenderse ya que al día siguiente quedaría comprometido oficialmente, aun así se sentía molesto de que no hubiese estado justo cuando él llegó.

—No te preocupes —dijo serio—. Volví vivo.

—Sabía que lo harías, lo que no esperaba es que regresaras también con el Sharingan...

Sasuke se giró a verlo se le hizo muy extraño que su hermano no parecía precisamente feliz con esa noticia, pero tampoco podía percibir envidia en ella, no eran celos de él aunque tampoco es como si esperara que su asombroso hermano mayor fuese a sentirse intimidado por él.

Tristeza. Eso era lo que podía identificar en la voz de Uchiha mayor, como si en lugar de ser algo que debiera felicitar le causará infelicidad.

— ¿Tú también vas a felicitarme? —dijo incluso con sarcasmo para hacerle saber que podía notar su estado de ánimo.

—Ya veo, papá ya lo hizo ¿cierto?

En vez de contestar se giró otra vez dándole la espalda, no quería decirle que cuando su padre lo felicito no se sintió bien como siempre había pensado que sería, puesto que no parecía que la felicitación fueran las palabras que necesitaba oír. Itachi al ver que Sasuke no contestaría siguió hablando.

—Sé que estas seguramente deseando descansar, pero ¿podrías acompañarme? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Por muy cansado que se sintiera si su hermano le pedía algo no se podía negar no importaba que se estuviese un poco molesto con él, así que lo siguió sin preguntar si quiera hacia donde iban. Camino en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos y como era propio de su hermano lo dejo hacerlo. No reconoció el camino así que estaba seguro que no lo llevaba a algún lugar que conociera, prestaba solo la atención necesaria al camino.

Lo que le sorprendió a parte del lugar que no reconocía, era que no estaban solos. Al lugar dónde lo llevo se encontraban Shisui y Kakashi, la tarde estaba por terminarse para dar paso a una fresca noche, se hallaban haciendo lo que parecía una fogata y tenían pescados junto a ellos, parecía que estaban por cenar algo. Era extraño que quisieran comer ahí y no en su casa, dado que su madre siempre estaba feliz de recibirlos incluso a Kakashi quien era portador de un Sharingan a pesar de no ser un Uchiha.

Miro con detenimiento el lugar al que había llegado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cima de un acantilado, al lado contrario de donde se encontraban estaban unas imponentes cascadas, en realidad parecía un buen lugar para reunirse en secreto (ya que esa reunión tenía la imagen de serlo). Parecía un lugar en el que era posible tener privacidad, aunque para que necesitarían privacidad si solo iban a comer, los dos que estaban ocupados en su labor del fuego se giraron al verlos.

Los amigos de su hermano le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa, lo extraño de ellas en el caso de Shisui por ejemplo es que no tenía la burla que normalmente la acompañaba, Sasuke jamás se imaginó tener ese recibiendo a pesar de que Kakashi era su sensei su relación no había cambiado realmente mucho.

En la última misión el Hatake demostró que lo protegería incluso con su vida, pero siendo ese su trabajo no se le hizo nada del otro mundo dado que para fines prácticos él estaba a cargo de ellos. Y si hubiese otra razón para protegerlo sería únicamente la amistad que lo unía a su hermano pues para nadie en la aldea era un secreto lo unidos que estaban los hermanos Uchiha.

Llegó junto a ellos y dio un asentimiento de cabeza en su dirección. En general no era una persona conversadora y en ese momento tenía menos ganas que en ningún otro. Itachi no le dio razones para estar ahí y por alguna razón le agrado que nadie le obligará a hablar más de lo que en realidad quería.

–Está bien comer sin preocupaciones con los amigos, la comida caliente siempre hace sentir mejor –dijo Shisui a la pregunta que Sasuke no formulo de por qué el fuego.

Los miro hacer lo suyo, le agrada como hablaban sin limitarse por su presencia, en general no se decían mucho eran preguntas simples o alguna que otra broma de Shishou sobre el compromiso de Itachi al día siguiente, le sorprendió ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano. Pero en lugar de sentir la envidia que normalmente sentiría al ver que su hermano estaba complacido con la compañía de alguien más, se sintió agradecido de que a su manera lo estaba haciendo parte de lo que el tanto le había pedido. Porque esa tenía la pinta de ser una de las reuniones a las que siempre se negaba a llevarlo. Tal vez era su manera de decirle que había dejado de ser un niño.

—Nos enteramos qué paso en tu última misión enano —dijo Shisui.

Y aunque siempre lo llamaba así para molestarlo, en ese momento su tono no denotaba que buscará hacerlo, sonaba... afligido. No entendía porque su primo pudiera estar triste de que hubiese despertando el Sharingan, para vanagloriarlo como miembro del clan.

—Si, por fin he despertado el Sharingan —dijo tan normal como pudo.

—Lo lamentamos mucho otouto...

Esa frase de su hermano lo hizo sentirse extraño, ¿porque le estaba diciendo que lo sentía?, y ¿porque estaba hablando por los otros dos?, no sabía identificar la sensación que lo estaba recorriendo ya que aunque inicialmente se sintió molesto como si estuvieran pensando que era débil y despertar el Sharingan le hubiese supuesto esfuerzo por su debilidad por otro lado se sentía... reconfortado.

Es como si estuviera esperando que alguien le dijera esas palabras, no consideraba su línea de sangre una maldición pero hasta el momento de obtenerla se dio cuenta de lo que debía suceder realmente para ello. El corrió con la suerte de que a sus compañeros no les hubiese pasado casi nada, un par de contusiones parecían no ser gran cosa en realidad. Pero el miedo que sintió al verlos amenazados de muerte y pensar que no podrían salvarse lo habían destrozado por un momento, el suficiente para regresar a su hogar con ojos carmesí.

No esperaba compasión de su clan, ellos seguramente habían pasado por lo mismo pero no terminaba de entender que la reacción al dolor que se sufría al despertar su kekkei genkai fuese anteponer el orgullo a la angustia.

— ¿Lamentarlo? —logró articular—, no deberían felicitarme por ser un orgullo para el clan —agregó intentando mantener su voz firme.

— ¿Quieres que te felicitemos? —preguntó Shisui.

Sasuke no supo que responder, Shisui no parecía estar retándolo como era su costumbre, más bien parecía que a diferencia de él sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era _no_ y no lo juzgaba por ello. Esa era respuesta que se encontraba en el corazón de Sasuke la cual difícilmente podía pronunciar porque curiosamente era la contraria a la que el futuro líder de clan debería dar.

—Te damos la enhorabuena por despertarlo. Pero lamentamos profundamente el dolor y la angustia que debiste sentir para ello –agrego el peliblanco a la falta de respuesta de su alumno.

Se giró para mirar al Hatake, le molestaba que él dijera esas palabras ¿qué podía saber él sobre cómo se sintió? Estuvo presente mientras todo sucedía, vio con sus propios ojos lo que casi le pasa al Namikaze y ¿hasta ese momento se dio el tiempo de decirle que lamentaba su angustia? Además podía ser poseedor de un Sharingan pero hasta donde sabía Uchiha Obito fue quién se lo dio después de morir, es decir que el jamás pasó por ese momento ¿cómo podía saber que tanto dolor se debía sentir para despertarlo?, él solo lo recibió.

Si, era consciente de que como shinobi tenía muchas pérdidas en su lista pero no lo habían felicitado por ellas no era un Uchiha, no tenía a un clan tras él que prefiriera la fuerza a la perdida. Así que no quería escuchar eso de alguien que no lo entendía.

—Tú que puedes saber sobre esto, tu ojo solo te fue implantado no tienes idea de lo que hablas…

El peliblanco no le contesto, hizo algo aún más molesto para el menor; lo miro con comprensión. Él estaba siendo grosero y este solo lo miraba con entendimiento ¿qué pasaba ahí? Cuando estaba por enojarse más, vio la mirada que Kakashi le dirigió a su hermano y como este a su vez asentía a la muda pregunta que aparentemente su amigo le había hecho. Lo miro levantar su banda ninja y al abrir su ojo y mostrar el Sharingan se sorprendió al mirar como las aspas de este comenzaban a girar dando lugar al _Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Sabia de que se trataba ya que su papá al ser el líder y tener esa información les había hablado de ese nuevo nivel al que su línea sucesoria podía acceder. No escondió su asombro, pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de su error. Si su sensei tenía semejante poder ocular era porque lo había despertado después de la implantación. Así que al final de cuentas si sabía de lo que le hablaba, tal vez no tuviese un clan que glorificara aquello pero en el mundo shinobi era muy respetado y admirado el famoso ninja-copia, al final de cuentas las pérdidas que le permitieron obtener fuerza si habían sido motivo de alabanza. Se sintió tonto al haber hablado sin pensar y un escalofrío lo recorrió solo al imaginar el dolor experimentado por su sensei para haber obtenido esos ojos, y dado su escasa experiencia al despertar los suyos la posible respuesta solo lo angustio y lleno de terror.

—Recuerda que no podemos juzgar a la ligera Sasuke... —dijo su hermano, en un tono que más que de regaño solo constataba un hecho.

Miró como Shisui camino alejándose un poco de la fogata que se comenzaba a apagar y se acostó en ese pequeño claro mirando al cielo, Kakashi le siguió y de acostó con la cabeza cerca de la de su primo, noto a su hermano hacer lo mismo y que a su vez dejaba el espacio perfecto para que él también se recostará a mirar las estrellas. Al final camino y lo hizo, se recostó de tal manera que los pies de cada uno de ellos apuntaba a diferentes puntos cardinales y sus cabezas estaban juntas pero no pegadas.

Le gusto la sensación, por la posición en la que se encontraba no podía verlos, pero podía sentir que estaban ahí y era relajante, le gustaba que casi no hablaran como si se entendieran sin hacerlo.

—Solo recuerda que no estás solo Sasuke... –le recordó su hermano en voz muy suave.

La voz de su hermano terminó de confirmar lo que sentía, eran shinobis y no podían demostrar debilidad de ningún tipo. No hablaban abiertamente de lo que les sucedía o sentían pero estando ahí juntos y de esa manera de dio cuenta de que no era necesario. Porque su clan podía haber sido llamado maldito, pero eso no significa que lo estuviera. Era consciente de que no todos los Uchiha eran como ellos, pero en ese momento se sentía agradecido de poder estar ahí, de saberse no sólo. De que alguien le hubiese dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar sin tener que pedirlo, pero sobre todo de no ser un mal shinobi por sentir dolor cuando se suponía no debería sentir nada. Pues en una muda compañía tres de los mejores ninjas de Konoha le estaban diciendo que su pesar era normal incluso aunque fuese miembro del gran clan Uchiha.

Se dedicó a mirar el cielo junto a ellos, respetando el silencio que imperaba y siendo parte de él. Al final no necesitaba hablar solo debía concentrarse en que hacer a partir de ese momento. Ya que sus ojos habían despertado se dedicaría a entrenar, no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a sus compañeros en batalla, no mientas pudiera evitarlo.

๑.๑.๑

A mañana siguiente en Konoha se hablaba de que ese día se celebraría el compromiso más importante no solo del año sino incluso el más importante en varias décadas. Los invitados eran selectos pero era común que solo asistieran personas importantes, por la prisa de la celebración las personas de altos rangos que no pertenecían a la aldea eran escasas, aunque eso no mermaba la importancia del festejo.

Y así, bajo esas expectativas el compromiso fue llevado a cabo con la solemnidad que lo caracterizaría, los clanes se reunieron en la mansión Hyuga, las puertas del hogar fue abierto para mostrar su imponente forma. El ritual se celebró en un hermoso salón de la mansión donde se hizo el intercambio de los presentes simbólicos con los que cada clan dejaba en claro su posición y aceptación de la unión.

Todo fue llevado a cabo sin percances, los líderes Hyuga y Uchiha hicieron sus presentes al heredero contrario con majestuosidad y respeto, las armas y prendas intercambiadas eran exquisitas. Sin embargo los presentes no fueron entregados para mostrar superioridad sino más bien respeto al considerar al otro merecedor de recibirlos. La falta de pedantería y arrogancia que en algún otro momento se hubiera esperado hizo que todo fluyera de manera adecuada.

๑.๑.๑

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en el jardín que se estaba frente al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción después de la ceremonia de compromiso. Ya había saludado y recibido las felicitaciones junto con su prometido de casi todos los invitados. Consideraba que había hecho un buen papel que no dejaba en vergüenza a su padre, sabía cómo comportarse y a pesar de los nervios de ser observada por muchas personas no se había equivocado.

Estar con el heredero Uchiha de frente al hacer intercambio de presentes no fue tan incómodo como pensó que sería, a pesar de que el joven no era dado a sonreír más de la cuenta sus ojos no demostraban frialdad o desdén y era agradable para ella ver que no estaba del todo desamparada en aquella situación. Le agradecía que no la tratara mal o la mirará con desprecio por el que obviamente le estuvieran obligando a unir su vida a ella, no había que ser genios para saber que de él se esperaban grandes cosas y de ella bueno, solo ser sellada y vivir a la sombra de su hermana menor lo cual en realidad no le importaba siempre y cuando Hanabi estuviese bien. Le habían enseñado a ser una dama y seguramente su entrenamiento para ser buena esposa comenzaría pronto y estaba dispuesta a esforzarse no porque ser consorte le emocionará ya que en realidad la llenaba de temor sino porque cuando esa vida comenzará ella haría todo lo posible por no ser un fracaso intentaría no fallar en ese nuevo hogar como lo hacía en el que se encontraba.

La noche era fresca y pese a tener muchas capas de tela que daban forma al hermoso Kimono que debió ponerse para la celebración empezaba notar fresca la noche. Dirigió su mano a las flores azules de su peinado que hacían juego no sólo con su cabello sino con los adornos de su vestimenta. Cuando la habían ayudado a arreglarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su reflejo le agradado. Su cabello era corto pero sin duda el adorno que le habían colocado le encantó, es como si hubiese sido pensado para ella, cuando preguntó de dónde se había obtenido tuvo que contener su emoción al saber que era de su madre, eran una flores tan bellas que parecían naturales y se le veían bien ya que según ella si bien no había heredado la belleza de su madre si había heredado su color de cabello así que era normal que le combinará a ella también.

Estaba pensando que podía pedir que ese adorno se le quedará ya que seguramente al terminar todo, lo que estaba utilizando sería tomado para volverse a guardar en algún lugar inaccesible para ella, y había sido tan feliz de escuchar que era de su madre que no quería separarse de él.

—Parece que ha podido escapar unos minutos… —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, en primer lugar porque estaba pensando en su madre y no era consciente de su derredor y en segundo porque según ella él se encontraba dentro del salón en compañía de miembros de su clan, pero al girarse miró a su prometido con las ropas de gala, realmente resultaba muy agradable a la vista con sus profundos ojos negros y cabellos azabache. No es como si ella se fijará en ese tipo de cosas, en realidad el único chico que le llamaba la atención era el hijo del hokage y no era precisamente por su apariencia pero estando en presencia de su futuro esposo no podía contradecir el hecho innegable de que era un joven muy atractivo.

—N-no e-estaba escapando Uchiha- san, no quise o-ofenderlo al salir a tomar a-aire fresco —dijo haciendo una reverencia y muy nerviosa de que el pensará que estaba escapando de su compañía.

—Oh no Hinata-san, no estoy ofendido de ninguna manera aunque hubiese sido agradable que me pidiera salir también, yo sí que he tenido ganas de escapar... ¡pero no de usted! —dijo antes de que ella fuese a mal interpretarlo—, las reuniones a menos que sean de estrategia no son lo mío.

Ella se tranquilizó al escucharlo, no quería molestarlo en algún descuido y le fue agradable el saber no solo que no lo había ofendido sino que su compañía no le era molesta al preferirla sobre la fiesta que había dentro.

—N-no quise interrumpirlo Uchiha-san, su c-conversación parecía muy importante, d-disculpe por favor haberme ausentado sin hacérselo saber.

Después de todo se suponía que debía permanecer a su lado durante toda la velada, el pelinegro noto como ella parecía realmente arrepentida y estaba confundido pues él no le estaba reprochando algo, al parecer debía ser más claro y explícito con ella para que no pensará cosas que no eran, pues el solo quería conversar no hacerla sentir culpable.

—Se disculpa demasiado Hinata-san y le aseguro que en este caso no hay motivo alguno para que lo haga —le aclaró con una sonrisa—, aunque tal vez haya algo que quisiera que me concediera.

Ella se llevó las manos al dije que él le había obsequiado llevaba solo unos cuantos días con el símbolo Uchiha colgando de su cuello y ya se le había hecho un hábito tomarlo entre sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa. Tenía la costumbre de jugar con sus dedos cuando algo le causaba ansiedad pero cuando tuvo el dije puesto ese hábito pareció modificarse por el jugueteo a su colgante. En ese momento estaba nerviosa, no de que Itachi quisiera algo, sino de que quisiera algo que ella no pudiera hacer.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Uchiha-san? —pregunto sin saber que esperar, solo rogando de que no fuese algo fuera de sus capacidades.

—En realidad tiene que ver con Uchiha-san —respondió ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de ella—, preferiría que me llamara Itachi sino le causa molestia por supuesto…

Él no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro y ella no pudo menos que devolverle una también, y por primera vez desde la reunión en la torre del Hokage Itachi se permitió ver lo que todos intentaban hacerle notar, la heredera Hyuga era muy bonita su piel blanca contrastaba con su cabello de tal manera que le daba el aspecto de una delicada muñeca, sus movimientos elegantes seguramente producto de un arduo entrenamiento de etiqueta complementaban su apariencia pero a diferencia de los demás miembros de su clan su elegancia no era fría, ella tenía una suavidad y gentileza que la caracterizaban, sin duda sería una mujer hermosa...

—Esta b-bien Itachi-san —le dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Ya tan pronto quieren escaparse sin chaperones —dijo Shisui llegando junto ellos—, creo que al menos debieron esperar a que la celebración terminará —dijo antes de comenzar a reírse por las caras que pusieron al escucharlo.

El rostro de la ojiperla se volvió prácticamente rojo, no le desagradaba la compañía del Uchiha pero tampoco quería que se dieran malas interpretaciones, no era correcto. Por otro lado Itachi estaba reprendiendo a su primo con la mirada, por fin estaba logrando tener una conversación con su ahora prometida y él llegaba a tirar por la borda la poca confianza que entre ellos se pudiera haber ganado, él quería esforzarse por comenzar una amistad con ella pero su primo acababa de entorpecer su primer intento.

—Shisui Hinata-san es una dama no hagas comentarios que puedan ofenderla —dijo en tono de reproche para girarse hacia ella—, discúlpelo por favor Hinata-san mi primo suele ser muy bromista y a veces no mide la gravedad de sus palabras.

—Hey Hey, yo no he dicho nada malo. Solo dije que andaban escapando pero no dije para que —respondió en tono inocente ignorando la mirada asesina de su primo—, además que bueno que están juntos así puedo felicitarlos —por un momento su rostro tomó un aspecto solemne que Itachi no creyó ni por un segundo pero que sin embargo logró engañar a la ex heredera—. Hinata-san espero que su próxima unión con mi primo le sea prospera y llena de felicidad, así como descendencia fuerte y sana.

Hinata con rubor en las mejillas le dio las gracias y una ligera reverencia, ya que no podía culparlo de que pensar en descendencia la sonrojara y no podía decirse que su felicitación fuera descortés, Shisui se giró hacia a su primo cambiando su serio rostro por una de sus sonrisas ladeada que no auguraban nada bueno.

—A ti Itachi te deseo lo mismo pero con la observación de que la cuides muy bien, porque es tan hermosa que seguro deberás andar con cuidado —dijo mirando a la chica para darle un guiño que la sonrojo excesivamente otra vez—, mírala acaso no es adorable.

—Shisui... —dijo Itachi en advertencia, no podía decir que estuviese enojado conocía a su primo de sobra pero ofender la hija de Hiashi con sus gestos de coquetería no era algo que le gustaría que sucediera—, Hinata-san no tome como ofensa las acciones de mi primo, por extraño que parezca le aseguro que no ha querido ofender.

—Deja de excusarme cómo sino estuviera aquí —dijo en tono de berrinche lo cual causó una sonrisa en la chica que tranquilizo profundamente a su prometido—, yo todavía que estoy de amable felicitándolos ¡par de ingratos! No tienen corazón, se ve que no saben apreciar mis palabras bondadosas... —agregó intensificando con dramatismo infantil su fingido mohín.

Sin poder contenerse la Hyuga comenzó a reír, era una risa tan inocente y contagiosa que logró sacar una sonrisa del hijo de Fugaku y que Shisui rompiera a reír con ella, ella se cubría el rostro se veía que no era nada propio de ella reír de esa manera. Sin embargo su tiempo libre terminó pues fueron llamados porque algunos invitados estaban por irse y deseaban despedirse de ellos. La chica se adelantó ya que también era solicitada por su padre dejando solos a los dos chicos a quien se les unió un tercero que había estado en el techo todo ése tiempo leyendo su novela que no era apta para la reunión y por eso había tenido que salir para no incomodar a nadie ya que después de todo solo era un invitado.

—Al menos sabemos que Shisui le caerá bien —dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa cuando estuvo con ellos.

— ¡Claro que le caigo bien! Soy adorable y guapo, pero sobre todo guapo —enfatizó defendiéndose.

—Parece que ella le gusta a todos, mi Oka-san también está encantada...

—Si bueno, aún hay que ver que tanto le gusta a Sasuke... —agregó el Hatake que conocía bien lo celoso que su alumno podía llegar a ser, pues él mismo había sido víctima de sus celos en más de una ocasión.

Itachi se quedó callado esperando que su hermano tomará bien la situación, conocía lo celoso que podía llegar ser pero esto era una situación extraordinaria. Debía hablar directamente con él sobre eso en realidad ninguno de los dos había propiciado esa conversación y conociéndolo no lo haría, tal vez al final fuese más complicado sobrellevar todo con su hermano que con Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Hina Hyu 90:**_ _No podría haber tomado a mal tu comentario, en realidad gracias a los que son constructivos es que puedo mejorar y te lo agradezco, gracias por acompañar esta historia y dejar siempre como te ha parecido. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Cami-shama:**_ _Hola muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que la historia te ha gustado. Y si, seguramente estos dos personajes terminaran ayudándose mutuamente me encantan juntos, incluso tal un poco Sasuke aunque en este capítulo no se haya visto con este par. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Astoria Grey:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia y efectivamente está pensado como un Itahina. También soy fan de Shisui espero no estar destrozando el personaje y no te preocupes seguro habrá más oportunidades de que Itachi pruebe algo preparado por Hinata.¡Saludos!_

 _ **Sandy:**_ _Muchas gracias. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, la relación de esos tres seguro será un poquitín complicada espero que te resulte interesante. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Komorebi-chama:**_ _Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de comentar sobre el fic. Seguro que Danzo efectivamente dará algún dolor de cabeza esperemos a ver cómo. Aún me cuesta un poco ver la forma en la que Hinata e Itachi se relacionaran pero sin duda tienes razón a final las palabras de su mamá no serán dichas en vano… Gracias por esperar la actualización espero hacer la siguiente pronto. ¡Un abrazo enorme para ti también!_

 _ **Gishel:**_ _¡Gracias! Espero te guste este capítulo._

 _ **Jey:**_ _¡Te entiendo perfectamente! La competencia puede darle un poco de sabor a la situación seguro en algún momento algún tipo de presión sentirá Itachi. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que la historia te siga gustado. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **AlehaLob:**_ _Hola muchas gracias, en realidad si tuve un cumpleaños fabuloso. Te agradezco que leas la historia aunque no haya sido lo que esperabas (Sasuhina). Me da gusto que el ritmo de la historia te agrade, me cuesta un poco regular el ritmo pero aunque no quiero hacerlo súper lenta tampoco me gustaría apresurarme. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Hinacris:**_ _Muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste espero este capítulo también lo haga._

 ** _Gracias por leer. Veramy_ ❧**

23-O4-2O17


End file.
